Stay with me forever
by Lily-Lunn55
Summary: Kimberly Akkalah, jeune fille de 16 ans, père avocat, mère danseuse professionnelle, une sœur cadette. Jared Najera, jeune homme de 18 ans, père inconnu, mère serveuse, fils unique. Tout les opposes et pourtant...
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

L'énorme animal brun regardait intensément la jeune fille au sol. Elle avait peur. Ses jambes refusaient de bougeaient et son cœur battait a un point que s'en était douloureux. L'animal fit un pas en avant et jaugea la réaction de la jeune fille brune. Elle ne bougea pas, mais le regardait avancer avec appréhension. Comment en était-elle arrivait là? C'est simple, elle a accepter d'aider un jeune homme qui n'avait la moyenne dans aucune des matières... Et le plus important, elle était amoureuse.

**ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ**

**_K_**imberly **_A_**kkalah, jeune fille de 16 ans, père avocat, mère danseuse professionnelle, une sœur cadette.  
_**J**_ared _**N**_ajera, jeune homme de 18 ans, père inconnu, mère serveuse, fils unique.

Tout les opposes et pourtant...


	2. Chapitre 1

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah:_

Le lycée est le petit enfer de tout le monde. Sauf les populaires, et évidemment, je n'en fais pas partis. Ce qui ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je préfère rester à ma place, plutôt que de ressembler à ces pot de peinture ambulant. Ma mère n'est pas de cet avis. Pour elle je devrais fréquentais un peu plus Ambre, la fille de nos voisins, qui est aussi la pimbêche du lycée, et la personne que je déteste le plus au monde.

Je soupirais et descendis de ma voiture, offerte par mon père le jour de mes 16 ans. Et que j'adore, soit disant passant. Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment, où plusieurs élèves se pressaient déjà, et reconnu la petite tête brune qui me servait de meilleure amie. Lyz me sourit et se tourna vers son jumeau. Elle lui dit deux mots et il s'en alla en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il ce passe? demandais-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Rien, t'inquiète. On y va?

- Lyz! dis-je en la rattrapant par le poignet.

- T'inquiète, je suis juste rentrée un peu tard et ma mère m'a entendu. Donc je vais certainement me faire passer un savon en rentrant ce soir.

Elle mentait, c'était certain. Je décidais de laisser tomber et nous partions à nos casiers. Je laissais mon sac de cours et gardais mon sac avec mes affaires de sport. Que je déteste commencer la semaine avec sport! Surtout quand je me retrouve avec la classe d'Ambre. Lyz et moi nous dirigions vers le gymnase, où le cour allait bientôt commençait. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder ses pieds en souriant. Je me demande ce qu'elle est entrain de mijoter dans sa petite tête de brune.

- Rassure-moi Lyz, c'est pas grave au moins.

- De quoi? Ah non, c'est pas grave.

Elle rit silencieusement et accéléra un peu le pas.

- Alors depuis quand t'es pressais d'aller en sport?

- Depuis tout de suite.

- On a tennis aujourd'hui, soupirais-je.

- Et alors?

- Tu déteste ça.

- Même pas vrai!

- Si tu le dis, ris-je.

Elle est vraiment bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Après tout, c'est son problème, si elle ne veut pas m'en parler c'est que ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça en à l'air.

Nous arrivions au gymnase et entrions directement dans le vestiaires pour nous changer. Déjà plusieurs filles s'y trouvaient, et étaient presque prête. Nous nous mettions das un coin et enfilions nos jogging.

Une fois prête, nous sortions et nous installions dans les gradins, attendant que les autres arrivent. Le prof entra finalement dans le gymnase et se mit en face de nous.

- Comme je vous ai prévenu la semaine dernière, aujourd'hui on fait tennis. J'ai affichais la liste des groupes sur le tableau. Vous trouvez votre partenaire et vous commencez a vous entraîner sur le terrain.

Je me tournais vers Lyz, mais elle était déjà partit vers son frère, alors que Jared venait vers moi. Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire?

- Salut Kim, me sourit-il.

Il connait mon prénom? _Imbécile, c'est le meilleur ami du frère ta meilleure amie!_ Mais c'est pas une raison!

- Salut, lui répondis-je alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi.

- T'es d'accord alors?

- Mais de quoi tu parle?

- Lyz t'a pas parler?

- Depuis tout à l'heure elle arrête pas de rire et de sourire, alors non.

- Ah. Bon je pense que c'est à moi de le faire.

- Kimberly, Jared! Venez ici! nous cria le prof.

- Kim, soupirais-je.

Je me levais et descendis les gradins avec Jared pour me rapprocher de la liste que le prof avait faite, et accrocher au petit tableau.

- En faite, comme t'es la meilleure élève de la classe, et que moi j'ai une moyenne vraiment nul, Lyz m'a dit que tu accepterais peut-être de m'aider un peu.

Oh je vais la tuer! Lyz pense que j'ai des vues sur Jared depuis qu'on est rentrer aux lycée. Ok il est pas mal, voir même très mignon, mais on ne c'est jamais parler! J'étais même surprise qu'il connaisse mon prénom. C'est dingue tout les films qu'elle peut se faire!

- Comment ça t'aider?

- Une sorte de soutien en faite.

- Pour quelle matière?

- Euh bah.. un peu toute, dit-il nerveusement en se massant la nuque.

Je le regardais, les bras croisés sur mon ventre, pesant le pour et le contre.

- Tu sais, t'es pas obliger de dire oui, mais sa m'aiderait quand même un peu...

- D'accord, le coupais-je en décroissant mes bras. Je veux bien t'aider.

- Merci Kim, sourit-il. T'es libre quand alors?

Je réfléchis rapidement, espérant que maman ne me piquerait pas une crise si je rentre en retard.

- Après les cours, jusqu'à 18 heure mais pas plus tard.

- Ça me va. On commence ce soir?

- D'accord.

- Cool, merci Kim!

J'haussais simplement les épaules et m'approchais de la liste. Je las lis deux fois pour être sûre... Mon prof est un imbécile d'humoriste! Il m'a mit avec Ambre!

- T'es avec qui? me demanda Lyz.

- Toi je vais te tuer! marmonnai-je.

Elle éclata de rire et posa son bras sur me épaules avant de m'embrasser la joue.

- Mais non, tu m'aimes trop pour me tuer! Alors t'es avec... Ha ha... Ambre! ria-t-elle.

- Je serais toi j'arrêterais de rire tout de suite!

- Ok, désolée. Je suis avec qui moi?

Je ris en voyant son nom à côté de celui d'Embry Call. Le plus beau gars au monde d'après Lyz.

- Je serais toi j'arrêterais de rire tout de suite! me menaça-t-elle.

- Les filles! Au lieu de rire comme des dindes, en place! hurla le prof.

Je crois que c'est mort pour lui demander de changer de groupe. Je pris une raquette et me mis en face d'Ambre qui me regardait avec un de ces fameux regard de _tueuse_. Elle commence à sérieusement m'énerver la pimbêche!

- Tu commence? proposais-je calmement.

Elle ne répondit pas mais fit le service. Je lui renvoyais la balle mais elle ne réussi pas à la toucher et ne me lâcha pas des yeux.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

- Je pense pas que tu puisse comprendre, _gamine_.

Ah, mon fameux surnom était de retour. Juste parce-que j'ai 16 ans et que je suis en terminale elle trouve ça intelligent de m'appeler comme ça! Si sa mère savait qu'elle peste elle est. Je roulais des yeux et l'ignorais. Nous jouions pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le prof nous donne un autre exercice à faire. Alors que j'allais lui renvoyais la balle, un grand bruit me fit déconcentra. Ambre et moi nous tournions vers l'origine du bruit. Paul, le frère de Lyz était entrain d'insulter son partenaire, c'est à dire Jared. Lui encaissait en serrant la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de répliquer, alors que Paul tremblait de plus en plus, il avait l'air vraiment énervait. Il allait le frapper mais le prof s'interposa et se prit la main de Paul. Quelques rires traversaient la salle alors que Paul sortit en claquant violemment la porte. Tous se regroupaient autour du prof qui étaient sur le sol, le nez en sang, et sûrement une dent en moins. Un gars de la classe partit chercher l'infirmière et un pion. Il a de la force n'empêche Paul! C'est pas qu'il a pas de muscle, mais comme ça on dirait pas. Lyz commença a paniquer à côté de moi.

- Il va se faire virer j'en suis sûr! Mes parents vont être furax! Tu te rend compte Kim? Il va pas pouvoir finir son année ici, avec moi!

Lyz et Paul ne s'entendaient pas toujours, sûrement à cause de leurs caractères impulsif, mais ils étaient vraiment proches parfois. Je tentais malgré tout de la rassurait.

- T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va allait. Il l'a pas fait exprès, et il y a des témoins.

Elle commença à se ronger les ongles. Quand elle stresse, elle peut vraiment être pire que moi! Jared était sortit, pour voir si Paul n'était pas loin, tandis que les filles étaient partit se changer, comprenant que le cour était finit. Une fois dans les vestiaires, Lyz tenta d'appelait Paul sur son portable, mais évidemment, elle tomba sur sa messagerie. En tout cas, je me demande pourquoi il c'est mit à insulter Jared. C'est bizarre, parce-que d'après Lyz, ils ne se sont _jamais_ engueuler une seule fois!


	3. Chapitre 2

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah:_

L'après-midi, Paul n'était pas revenu, et Lyz était rentrée chez elle, trop inquiète pour rester en cours. On nous avait dit que le prof était partit à l'hôpital, et qu'il avait le nez cassé. Pour moi, Paul est foutu. Lyz aussi a dû le comprendre, sa risque de ne pas être drôle chez eux ce soir.

- Hey Kim! m'appela Jared.

Je fermais lentement mon casier et me tournais vers lui.

- Oui?  
- Euh... T'as pas oublier?  
- Oublier quoi?  
- Hmm.. M'aider pour les cours, ce soir, jusqu'à 18 heure.  
- Oh c'est vrai. Désolée j'avais oublier.  
- Mais c'est toujours ok?  
- Oui, bien sûr. Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais changer d'avis.  
- Cool.. Alors hum... On va chez toi, ou chez moi? Désolé, dit comme ça, sa fait bizarre.  
- Comme tu veux. Ma mère ne rentre pas avant 19 heure.  
- Sa te dérange pas si on va chez toi alors? Ma mère ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et elle aime pas trop quand je ramène des filles quand elle est là... Même si c'est juste pour travailler, s'empressa-t-il de précisait.  
- D'accord, ça me dérange pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules. On y va?

Il acquiesça et me suivit dehors. A peine fus-je sortis qu'Ambre me lança aussitôt son regard de _tueuse_. A moins que ce soit Jared quelle regarde? Où alors, c'est à _cause _de Jared quelle me regarde comme ça. Je souris légèrement et ouvris ma voiture. Jared hésita un peu. Lyz m'avait dit que le matin, soit il prenait le bus, où alors c'était Paul qui l'emmenait. Sa mère ne gagner pas des masses avec son travail apparemment.

- Tu montes où tu préfère marcher ? souris-je.

Il roula des yeux et s'installa côté passager. Je me mis devant le volant et m'attachais avant de démarrer. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit en silence. Jared se contentait de regarder la route, sans rien dire. J'avais allumer la radio, pour combler un peu le vide. C'est vrai que c'était un peu... bizarre ? Ouais, sûrement.

Après 10 petites minutes, je me garais devant la maison, Jared la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est...grand, dit-il doucement.  
- Trop je dirais.

Je pris mon sac et descendis. Jared me suivit, il avait l'air gênait. J'ouvris la porte de la maison et entrais en retirant ma veste.

- Mets-toi dans le salon, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire. Tu veux quoi ?  
- Un soda, si tu as.

J'ouvris le frigo et souris. Mon père avait visiblement fait les courses. Ma mère n'achetait jamais de soda ou de choses ''trop sucré'' d'après elle. A cause de son travail, elle devait garder une ligne parfaite. Et ça, mon père s'en ficher. Pas que sa me dérange ! Je pris deux verres dans le placard et la bouteille puis le rejoignis dans le salon.

- On commence par quoi ? demandai-je.  
- C'est toi l'experte, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il avait l'air un peu plus détendu par apport à tout à l'heure.

- Les maths ? proposais-je en versant la boisson dans nos verres.

Il acquiesça et sortit son livre de son sac. On avait plusieurs exercices à faire pour demain. Nous nous y attaquions aussitôt.

En faite, Jared n'avait pas tant de mal que ça en maths. Une sorte de bonne ambiance c'était installée et j'en profitais donc pour lui poser la question qui me chatouillait depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Bon bien sûr, c'était pas ça ma question, mais j'allais quand même pas lui poser ma question de but en blanc. Si ?

- Vas-y.  
- Pourquoi Paul c'est énervait ce matin ?  
- J'ai dis quelque chose sur Lyz, et il a pas aimait.  
- Sa devait être grave ce que tu as dis alors. Paul ne ce serait certainement pas énervait pour rien, même si il est chiant !

Il éclata de rire et finit par me regarder.

- Sa serait bien si tu lui redisais en face quand il reviendra.  
- Imbécile, dis-je en lui donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule.

Je remarquais au passage qu'il était brûlant. Avait-il de la fièvre ? Je préférais ne rien dire, certaine qu'il se foutrait de moi.

- Alors ? Ma phrase voulait aussi dire : _Qu'est-ce-que tu as dis sur Lyz ?_  
- Je peux pas te le dire, t'es son amie.  
- C'est si grave que ça ?

Il haussa les épaules et se remit sur ses exercices. Je l'imitais, comprenant qu'il n'en dirait malheureusement pas plus.

- Kim ?

Je levais les yeux vers Jared. Il avait l'air encore plus bizarre que tout à l'heure.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demandais-je en désignant sa feuille.  
- Euh... Non. En faite je voulais savoir si...  
- Si quoi ?

Il se rapprocha de moi, et avant que je ne réagisse, il m'embrassa. Je ne réagis pas immédiatement, mais lorsqu'il passa sa main sur ma cuisse, je le repoussais vivement et me levais.

- Non mais ça va pas ?!  
- Oh allez Kim ! Je suis sûr que tu t'en fous de m'aider avec mes cours, dit-il en se levant du canapé. Tout ce que tu voulais c'est...

Il se coupa lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et laissa entrer des rires. Ma soeur apparut avec Emma, sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il ce passe ? demanda-t-elle en retirant sa veste.  
- Rien, montez, lui dis-je.  
- Ok, tu viens Emma ?  
- Salut Kim, me sourit-elle.

Je me forçais pour lui sourire. Elle dû le remarquait mais monta avec Roxanna. Je me tournais vers Jared, il me sourit légèrement.

- Mignonne ta sœur.  
- Sors tout de suite !

Il rit et ramassa ses affaires. Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha assez près que sa bouche frôle mon oreille.

- Tu viens de me prouver que ce que tout le monde dis est vrai Kimberly. T'es qu'une fille aux parents bourrés de fric, hyper coincée.

Je le repoussais, évidemment il ne bougea pas, mais je sentais qu'il était plus chaud que tout à l'heure.

- Et toi tu viens de me prouver que ce que toute La Push dit est vrai ! T'es qu'un salaud ! Et tu feras sûrement comme ton père ! Tu mettras une fille enceinte et tu partiras ! criais-je.

Son sourire disparut, son visage devint plus dur et il commença à trembler. Il s'approcha de moi et me saisit le poignet, la chaleur de ses doigts me brûla presque. Il pressa légèrement mon poignet et je grimaçais sous la douleur.

- Insulte-moi encore une fois, et tu me le payera Kim !  
- Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne lâche mon poignet, non sans me pousser légèrement par terre. Il tremblait de plus en plus, et ça commençait à me faire peur. On frappa à la porte. Jared ne réagit pas, il continuait de trembler. Je me relevais, et allais ouvrir. Je reculais légèrement en voyant Sam Uley, le ''dealer'' de la réserve, d'après les rumeurs qui passaient en ce moment.

- Jared est là ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il entra. Faut surtout pas qu'il se gêne ! Si ma mère apprend qu'il est entrait dans la maison, je vais me faire tuer ! Il entra dans le salon et prit Jared par le bras pour le forcer à sortir. Il se laissa faire, mais ses tremblements redoublèrent d'intensité. Sam remarqua que je me tenais le poignet et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est lui qui t'as fais ça ?

Il soupira et lâcha Jared pour prendre mon poignet entre ses doigts aussi brûlant que ceux de Jared, me faisant frissonnais.

- Tu ferais mieux de voir un médecin.

Il sortit avec Jared et le poussa vers la forêt. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils vont faire dans la forêt ?  
Roxy et Emma descendirent au même moment l'escalier.

- Ça va Kimy ? demanda ma sœur.

J'acquiesçais en silence. Je commençais à avoir vraiment mal. Je refermais la porte avec mon autre main. Maman ne devait rentrer que dans une bonne heure et demi.

- Remontez. Et Roxy, si maman te demande, il y avait personne, ok ?  
- Ok mais... ton poignet est tout rouge. Tu devrais peut-être appeler Sue.  
- Peut-être, soupirais-je.

Sue était infirmière, et une amie de ma mère depuis qu'elles étaient petites. Maman nous avait dit que si on avait un problème lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, on devait l'appeler. Je pris le téléphone et composais son numéro. Ce fut Seth, son fils, qui décrocha.

- Salut Seth, est-ce-que ta mère est là ?  
- Ouais, je te la passe.

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Sue parla.

- Kim ? Est-ce-que tout vas bien ?  
- Pas vraiment. Euh... Je crois que je me suis brûler, et je...  
- J'arrive, t'inquiète pas.  
- Merci beaucoup, soupirais-je.  
- C'est normal Kim.

Je raccrochais et posais le téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je passais mon poignet sous l'eau froide mais la douleur augmenta. Jared va me le payer !

Sue arriva rapidement et retira mon poignet de l'eau. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna délicatement mon poignet.

- Comment t'es-tu fais ça ?  
- Euh...je..

Que dire ? La vérité ? Jared le mérité certainement ! Quoi que j'ai pas étais sympa non plus en lui balançant tout ça sur son père.

- Tu étais avec Jared ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Euh... Mais comment tu...  
- Ce n'est pas trop grave. Je vais te mettre de la crème, d'accord ? La pharmacie est toujours dans la salle de bain ?

J'acquiesçais en silence. Elle me sourit et monta. Comment avait-elle devinait ? Je regardais mon poignet, on voyais bien les marques de doigts, mais ce n'est sûrement pas à cause de ça qu'elle a su. Elle revint avec un tube de pommade et une bande blanche. Elle appliqua la crème avec ses doigts, me faisant grimaçais.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle. Il c'est énervait où..  
- Oui, la coupais-je.  
- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

Je secouais négativement la tête. Elle se lava la main et prit mon visage entre des mains.

- Est-ce-qu'il t'a fais du mal Kim ?  
- Bah mon poignet mais sinon...non.

Je ne sais pas mentir, et Sue le sait très bien. Elle me regarda, et attendit que je parle.

- Est-ce-qu'il a tentait de..  
- Il m'a juste embrasser.

Elle soupira et me prit dans ses bras.

- Oublie-le. Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais doucement, elle me sourit mit la bande sur mon poignet, avant de m'embrassait le front.

- Je vais y aller, tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

J'acquiesçais et me forçais à sourire pour ne pas l'inquiétait. Elle enfila sa veste et me salua une dernière fois avant de sortir. Je partis dans le salon et rangeais mes affaires. A peine eus-je finis, que le téléphone sonna, je me dépêchais pour décrochais.

- Allô ?  
- Salut, c'est Lyz je...  
- Lyz Alyana Yiruma! Je te jure que dès que je te vois je te...

Un sanglot me coupa, elle pleurait. Je m'assis sur un des tabouret du bar, ma colère ayant disparu d'un coup.

- Lyz ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il ce passe ?

Elle pleura encore, sa devait concerner Paul.

- Lyz, calme-toi d'accord ? J'arrive.  
- D'accord, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, le souffle court.

Je raccrochais et enfilais ma veste. Je prévins Roxy que j'allais chez Lyz, et de le dire a maman quand elle rentrera. Je sortis rapidement de la maison et montais dans la voiture. Alors que je démarrais, je vis une masse brune passait à travers les buissons.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouver ce deuxième chapitre ? :) J'espère que vous me détestez pas trop!

Il faut bien que je mette un peu piment dans la relation "_d'avant_" entre Jared et Kim. :)

Et merci beaucoup pour tout vos reviews :P Ils m'ont fait très plaisir !

J'essaye de mettre la suite au plus vite. Bisous ;)


	4. Chapitre 3

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah :_

Lyz était en larme. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges. Jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer. Elle souriait tout le temps, et transmettait sa bonne humeur à chaque personne la croisant. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, je ne savais pas consoler. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la pris maladroitement dans mes bras. Elle avait chaud. Je passais ma main sur ses cheveux pour la rassurait.

Nous passions plusieurs minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et se décale légèrement, essuyant ses joues avec les manches de sa veste.

- Est-ce-que ça va, Lyz ?

Elle inspira lentement pour se calmer. Je pris délicatement sa mains entre mes doigts et lui caressais le dessus de sa main pour l'aider un peu. Elle se tourna vers moi, son maquillage avait bien sûr coulait.

- J'ai mal Kimy, soupira-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Où ?

- Dans le ventre, je te jure j'ai l'impression qu'on me le tord, et ça me brûle, partout !

D'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal. Je passais ma main dans son dos, elle continuai d'inspiré et d'expiré lentement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle n'était jamais malade, elle ne pleurait jamais. Je n'avais pas l'habitude.

- J'ai vu Paul, dit-elle finalement.

- Tu l'as vu ? fis-je surprise.

- Oui... Il était avec Sam Uley. Et je crois qu'il le surveillait depuis un moment. T'imagine si il ce fait embarquer dans une de ces affaire de drogue !

Elle pleura davantage et posa son bras sur son ventre en grimaçant.

- C'est pas le genre de Paul. Je suis sûre que c'est pas ça.

Je la repris dans mes bras et lui embrassais le front.

- Ça va aller, soufflais-je. Il va revenir. Sam ne l'aura pas comme ça. Tu le connais, une vraie tête de mule, ris-je doucement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle sourit légèrement mais se mit à gémir en serrant les poings.

- Sa doit être le stress. Tu devrais peut-être prendre un médicament. Tu veux que j'aille t'en cherchais un ?

Elle acquiesça lentement et se rallongea contre le lit. J'entrais dans la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec Paul et ouvrit la pharmacie. Je trouvais un cachet contre les maux de ventres et la fièvre puis revint avec un verre d'eau. En passant devant la fenêtre, je fis Sam Uley sortir de la forêt. Il me vit et marmonna quelque chose avant de repartir se cacher dans la forêt. Mais pourquoi il vient tout le temps? Il est vraiment trop bizarre. Je tournais la tête vers Lyz et m'assit à côté d'elle. Ma meilleure amie se redressa et prit le cachet avec une gorgée d'eau. Elle se recoucha, la fatigue se lisait sur ses traits.

- Tu reste avec moi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je lui souris et m'allongeai à côté d'elle. Je pris sa main et liais nos doigts. Un sourire étira son visage et elle ferma lentement les yeux.

_Point de vu de Paul Yiruma :_

J'étais en colère. Et j'avais mal. Mes pattes foulaient le sol avec force. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est cet idiot de Jared, commentant le physique de ma sœur. Je grognais bruyamment et m'arrêtais. Sam avait passer une bonne heure à tout m'expliquer. Et je crois que je flippe encore plus. Mes parents et ma sœur doivent êtres inquiets.

- _Dès que je la revois je la tue ! Elle n'a pas le droit de me parler comme ça ! Elle n'a pas le droit de parler de mon père !..._

Je reconnus la voix de Jared. Quoi ? Je grognais et me tournais, croyant le trouver derrière moi. Mais non. Je l'entendais de la même manière que Sam quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Puis les pensées de Sam m'arrivèrent elles aussi. Et je compris. Jared aussi avait muté. Nous étions dans la même galère.

- _Paul ? Mais comment ça se fait que t'es dans ma tête ?!_

Je grognais et visualisais à travers ses yeux où il était. Je vais le déchiqueter !

- _Paul non ! Tu ne bouge pas !_ m'ordonna Sam.

Il avait utilisait sa voix d'Alpha. Je ne pouvais qu'obéir. Je grognais et m'assis, tentant de canaliser ma colère. Jared ne comprenait rien, exactement comme moi ce matin. Je vis ce qu'il c'était passer chez Kim la meilleure amie de Lyz. Et moi qui l'avait aider en pensant qu'il voulait vraiment prendre les cours au sérieux !

-b_Jared t'es qu'un salaud !_ grognais-je.

- _Elle m'a insultait !_ s'énerva-t-il. _Tu l'as bien vu, non ?! Et d'ailleurs...comment ça se fait ?_

_- Taisez-vous tout les deux ! _hurla Sam._ Jared, je vais t'expliquer. Mais il faut que vous vous calmiez tout les deux._

Il m'énerve quand il prend son air de chef ! Hors de question que je fasse partis de sa _meute_ de toute façon. C'est pas vraiment mon truc de courir après des buveurs de sang et de les décapités. Sam grogna, automatiquement, mon corps se pencha en avant et mes oreilles se baissèrent. Je grognais, incapable de me contrôlais. J'en ai déjà marre de ce truc ! Moi qui n'aime pas recevoir d'ordres !

- _Va falloir que tu t'y fasse._

Je le vis s'approcher de Jared. Puis il se mit à lui parler mentalement. Il lui servit exactement le même discours qu'a moi. Il le répète tout les jours ? Je ris légèrement en imaginant _Monsieur l'Alpha_ devant son miroir. Il ne dit rien, mais je voyais bien que ça l'énervait. Je m'éloignais un peu et marchais. Ma _blague_ m'avait un peu calmer.

Alors que je trottinais entre les arbres, une odeur infect m'envahit le nez. Je grognais et baissais la tête, tellement c'était insoutenable.

- _Paul, c'est un vampire !_ me cria Sam.

- _Putain cri pas ! ... Un vampire ?!_

Mon instinct me poussa à courir vers cette odeur. Ce que je fis aussitôt malgré la brûlure que ça affligeait à mon nez.

- _Paul non !_ m'ordonna Monsieur l'Alpha.

Je grognais mais m'arrêtais. Mes pattes voulaient courir, mais mon cerveau obéissait à l'ordre du _chef_.

_- Pourquoi ?!_

_- Tu ne peux pas attaquer tout seul._

Je vis qu'il courait assez vite pour rejoindre la sangsue. Il relâcha un peu sa prise et je me remis à courir. Jared traînait derrière lui, ne comprenant toujours pas.

Sam me dépassa et continua à parler à Jared. Moi je me concentrais sur cette odeur. La colère revint lentement. Le vampire était juste devant nous.

_- Il va vers les falaises_, dis-je en reconnaissant le chemin.

Sam laissa tomber sa discussion avec Jared et accéléra. Il fallait attraper cette sangsue avant qu'elle ne saute. J'accélérais et arrivais presque au niveau de Sam. Les arbres se firent moins présent autour de nous. Et si on nous voyait ? Sam ne s'en occupa pas. Il toucha presque la sangsue mais c'était trop tard. Elle sauta dans le vide. Sam s'arrêta et grogna furieusement. Sa colère était tellement forte qu'on l'aurait sentit même sans être transformer. Sam _haïssait_ les vampires, c'était à cause d'eux que sa vie avait était détruite. Il grogna en entendant mes pensées mais se mit à penser à Emily, son imprégnée, et il se calma un peu.

_- Sa a peut-être gâcher ma vie, mais au moins j'ai ouvert les yeux_, sourit-il.

Pour moi, ça ne change rien. Il haït les vampires.

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah :_

J'avais dû laisser Lyz, ma mère ayant appeler celle de ma meilleure amie pour que je rentre. Je me garais devant la maison et descendis. Il fait vraiment trop froid à La Push ! Je me frottais les bras pour me réchauffer un peu et entrais rapidement dans la maison. Roxy était entrain de mettre la table dans la salle à manger. Elle me fit un peu sourire et se remit à sa tâche. Je retirais mes bottines et entrais dans la cuisine. Maman préparait le dîné, elle avait l'air fatiguée. Elle leva les yeux de sa salade et me demanda aussitôt :

- Est-ce-que Lyz va bien ?

- Pas vraiment. Je crois qu'elle stresse beaucoup trop pour Paul.

- C'est normal. C'est son jumeau. Il n'est pas rentrait ?

- Non, mais elle l'a vue avec Sam Uley.

- Le fameux dealer ?

- Oui, mais je crois pas qu'il va se laisser entraînait dans ses affaires. C'est pas le genre de Paul.

Elle haussa les épaules et se remit à sa salade. J'allais dans le salon et m'installais à côté de mon père, qui regardait les informations.

- Ça va Kimy ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, ça va. Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et lança un vague coup d'œil à ma sœur. Je fronçais les sourcils et me tournais vers elle. Roxy tourna aussitôt la tête. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il ce passe ? Papa se pencha vers la table basse et pris un cahier qui n'était pas à moi. Il me le tendit quand même.

- Tu redonneras ça à ce _Jared_.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais la refermais aussitôt. Qu'est-ce-que j'aurais pu dire ? Je pris le cahier et me levais, partant vers ma chambre.

- Kim ! m'appela mon père.

- Oui ?

Je me retournais lentement, espérant qu'il n'ajoute rien d'autre sur Jared.

- Tu nous le dirais si tu avais des problèmes, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je rapidement.

Il hocha la tête pas convaincu et se leva.

- Alors montre-moi ton poignet.

J'ouvris la bouche, surprise, puis me tournais vers Roxy. Elle me lança un regard désolé fila à la cuisine. Je lui avais demander de ne rien dire !

- C'est lui qui t'as fais ça ? demanda-t-il en prenant délicatement mon poignet.

Je grimaçais et baisser la tête. Papa ferait tout un procès si je lui disais la vérité. Et je ne veux surtout pas de ça ! Il serait capable aussi de me changer de lycée, et de m'envoyer à Forks, voir plus loin.

- Non, j'ai voulu me faire un chocolat chaud tout à l'heure et je l'ai renverser.

Je mentais, même si ça aurait pu être tout à fait vrai, maladroite comme je suis. Il me regarda, cherchant toute trace de mensonges sur mon visage. Il soupira et retourna sur son canapé. Je me retournais, soulagée qu'il n'insiste pas.

- Je ne veux plus qu'il vienne ici, dit-il en éteignant la télé. Est-ce-que c'est clair Kimberly?

Que je déteste lorsqu'il m'appelle par mon prénom entier !

- Oui, très clair. T'inquiète pas, il ne risque pas de revenir.

Je montais aussitôt dans ma chambre et jetais le cahier sur mon bureau. Comment peut-il être si idiot ?! Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et essayais de penser à autre chose.

Je repris finalement mes affaires et terminais mes leçons avant d'aller manger.

_Point de vue de Lyz Yiruma :_

Une douleur atroce à la tête me réveilla. Je me redressais et gémis légèrement en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. La douleur de mon ventre me rappela sa présence si fortement que je me penchais en avant. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Mon cœur battait vite dans ma poitrine, si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait en sortir. Un hurlement de loup brisa le silence de ma chambre. Je sentis quelque chose couler de mon nez. J'allumais la lampe posée sur ma table de nuit et pris un mouchoir. Je saignais du nez. Je me levais lentement, laissant le mouchoir sous mes narines et entrais dans ma salle de bain. J'en avais pleins sur la main. J'allumais l'eau du robinet et me la lavais. Je ne saignais du nez que lorsque j'étais énervée -ce qui n'étais pas le cas- où quand Paul l'était. J'inspirais par la bouche et tentais de me calmer.

- Paul va bien, il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète, chuchotais-je pour me rassurais un peu.

Facile à dire ! Mon saignement s'arrêta après quelques minutes au dessus du lavabo. Je me lavais le visage et les mains, retirant tout le sang, puis retournais m'allongeais après avoir reprit un médicament que Kim m'avait donné un peu plus tôt.

Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, un hurlement de loup me fit brutalement ouvrir les yeux. Des loups à la réserve ? Impossible ! Je me levais et ouvris ma fenêtre. Les buissons bougeait en bas. Je plissais les yeux et vis une queue grise sortir des feuillages. Impossible ! Les loups ne viennent pas aussi prêt des maison. Si ? Je refermais aussitôt ma fenêtre et me recouchais dans mes couvertures, même si je mourrais de chaud. Je regardais rapidement l'heure sur mon portable : 04:57. Je soupirais et tentais de me rendormir.

Un nouveau hurlement, et la douleur revint, plus forte...

_Point de vu externe :_

Le loup argenté ne cessait de faire le tour de sa maison. Il voulait y retournait, faire comme si rien n'était arriver. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Personnes ne devaient être au courant. Pas même sa sœur jumelle, qui savait tout de lui, et arrivait à voir quand il mentait. Ça n'allait pas être simple de lui cacher son secret quand il reviendrait... Enfin, si il revenait. Sa colère ne disparaissait jamais totalement, il n'arrivait donc pas à se retransformer.

- _Tu vas y arrivais Paul_, le rassura son Alpha. _Moi aussi j'ai mis du temps avant de redevenir humain._

Paul grogna et s'éloigna de la maison, après s'être assurait que le cœur de sa jumelle battait normalement.

Jared vit tout ce que son ami ressentait envers sa sœur, et il se sentit minable de lui avoir manquait de respect comme il l'avait fait. Sa colère disparut pour laisser sa place à la culpabilité. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait blessé Kim, et qu'il avait mit toute la faute sur elle, alors que c'était lui qui s'était mal comportait. Il s'en voulait vraiment, et inconsciemment, il voulait savoir si elle allait bien. Ses pas le conduisirent près de la maison de Kim. Elle était encore en colère, il le sentait. Et sans qu'il se contrôle, un hurlement sortit de sa gorge. Il s'éloigna finalement, et se rapprocha un peu de l'endroit où se trouver Paul. Il se coucha près d'un arbre, et s'endormit.

* * *

Coucou les filles :) Alors, ce chapitre ? Premiers point de vue de Paul et Lyz ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Et oui, Jared culpabilise maintenant ^^

En tout cas merci pour tout vos jolis commentaires sur les deux premiers chapitres :D

J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant! Bisous ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah :_

Arrivant devant le lycée, je vis aussitôt la voiture de Paul garée près de l'entrée. Je fronçais les sourcils et m'approchais. Puis au même moment, Lyz en descendit, elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, et avait visiblement pleurer. Je lui souris doucement et la pris dans mes bras.

- Est-ce-que ça va aller ? demandais-je doucement.  
- Oui, je crois.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et se décala pour fermer la portière. Elle inspira doucement et nous partions vers nos casiers. Lorsqu'elle fit son code, je vis que ses mains tremblaient, l'empêchant donc de faire tourner correctement les chiffres. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et leva les yeux vers le plafond avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de s'y remettre. Je vidais rapidement mon sac et refermais mon casier pour venir l'aider.

- Je vais le faire, lui dis-je doucement.

Elle se recula un peu et plissa les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de coulaient. Je fis son code et lui ouvris la porte.

- Merci, dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle vida son sac et récupéra un cahier qu'elle avait laisser.

- Ce sont tes parents qui ont insistaient pour que tu vienne ? demandais-je doucement.  
- Non, c'est moi. Je sais que Paul va bien. Il va revenir et tout redeviendra comme avant. Sam Uley ne l'aura pas, j'en suis sûre.

Elle referma son casier et nous partions vers notre premier cours : Chimie. La sonnerie retentit au moment où nous arrivions dans le couloir. Nous nous dépêchions d'entrer et de nous installer à nos places, malheureusement nous n'étions pas côte à côte. J'étais assise depuis le début de l'année à côté d'Embry Call, le gars sur qui Lyz craque depuis un bon moment. Et elle, était assise juste en face de nous, à côté d'Ambre. Ça allait être dur, Ambre ne retiendrait certainement pas ses remarques. Lyz était à moitié son souffre douleur depuis que Paul avait refusait de couché avec elle. Minable c'est vrai. Et bien sûr, Paul n'était pas au courant, sinon il se serait charger de remettre Ambre à sa place. Mais Lyz ne veut rien dire, elle est vraiment têtue !

- Bien, asseyez-vous ! lança le prof en passant devant son bureau.

Embry entra tout juste dans la classe, et fit un grand sourire hypocrite au prof avant de venir s'installer à côté de moi.

- Merci Monsieur Call, soupira le prof en passant ses mains dans son dos. Vous allez me faire l'expérience page 17, et devrez me rédigez une compte-rendu avec votre voisin de table.

Il y eu des protestations à travers la classe. Le prof ramena le calme et se mit devant son bureau pour corriger quelques copies. Je soupirais et me tournais vers Embry, qui avait déjà ouvert son livre. Car oui, mon voisin aussi idiot soit-il – si Lyz m'entendait, je serais sûrement déjà 6 pieds sous terre ! - est un grand fan de chimie, même si il n'arrive jamais à l'heure. Mais je dois reconnaître que c'est un vrai génie dans cette matière. C'est un peu grâce à lui si j'ai une bonne moyenne en chimie.  
Le prof se racla bruyamment la gorge et regarda la classe.

- Paul et Jared ne sont pas là ?

Des chuchotements traversèrent la salle, je vis Lyz baissait la tête alors que Ambre la regardait en souriant. Le prof marmonna quelque chose et se reconcentra sur ses copies.  
Je me retournais et regardais la place de Jared au fond. Bizarre. Et si ça faisait comme avec Paul ? Je secouais légèrement la tête et me tournais vers mon voisin, qui avait déjà sortit les ingrédients dont nous avions besoin. Alors que je n'avais même pas ouvert mon livre, ce que je fis aussitôt.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur Paul ? demanda subitement Embry.

Je levais les yeux de mon manuel et le regardais.

- Et qu'est-ce-qu'on dit sur lui ?

Il hésita et fit semblant de se concentrer sur l'expérience.

- Qu'il c'est fait embarquer par Sam Uley dans une affaire de drogue.

Je vis Lyz se tendre devant nous, elle l'avait sûrement entendu.

- Non, c'est faux.

Il acquiesça lentement et regarda Lyz... Depuis quand il la regarde d'ailleurs ? Lui qui l'ignore toujours d'habitude !

- Et Lyz ? chuchota-t-il si bas que j'eus peur qu'il n'ait rien dit.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.  
- C'est son jumeau, c'est normal.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête et se racla silencieusement la gorge. C'est incroyable ce qu'une petite rumeur peut passer aussi vite ! Sa se voit que La Push est vraiment petite !

Je regardais Embry faire l'expérience, jouant nerveusement avec mon crayon à papier. Il ne dit rien, comme à chaque expérience. Travailler seul ne le gêner pas. Je l'aidais quand même quelques fois, mais à chaque fois on se récolter une mauvaise note, alors j'ai préférais laisser tomber, et je crois que sa l'arrangeait.

- De toute façon, c'était prévisible. Je sais pas si tu avais remarquer mais Sam Uley le surveillait depuis un bon moment. Il était souvent devant le lycée... Mais ça se voit qu'il se drogue. T'as vue tout les muscles qu'il a prit ? Et puis il se ballade toujours en t-shirt et en short, dit Ambre en souriant sadiquement. Espérons que ça n'arrive pas à Paul, se serait vraiment dommage.

Lyz devait être au bord des larmes vue comment elle tremblait. Elle essayait de faire abstractions aux paroles d'Ambre. Chose impossible évidemment. Je me penchais en avant, surveillant que le prof ne nous regarde pas.

- Hey Ambre !

Elle se tourna vers moi avec une lenteur extrême, et son éternel sourire de sadique plaqué sur son visage peinturé.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Kimberly ?

J'ignorais le fait qu'elle m'ait appelée par mon prénom entier et lui rendis son sourire sadique.

- Sa te dirais pas de la fermer un peu ? On est en cours là !

Son sourire fondit et elle me lança un regard noir alors qu'Embry ricanait à côté de moi. Mais elle reprit rapidement son sourire et se pencha vers moi.

- A ce qu'il paraît, Jared était chez toi hier, non ? Je savais pas que c'était ton genre de mec. D'ailleurs, je savais pas que...  
- Ambre ! Kimberly ! Cessez vos bavardages et concentrez vous sur votre expérience !

Ambre leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à sa place, feignant de s'intéresser à l'expérience. Lorsque le prof rebaissa la tête, elle tourna son visage vers moi et me fit un sourire moqueur avant de se retourner.

- Sale garce, marmonnais-je.

Embry rit à côté de moi mais n'ajouta rien. Bizarre, moi qui aurait penser que c'était le genre de gars à craquer sur elle.

_Point de vu de Jared Najera :_

La colère avait finalement disparu, mais Paul n'arrêtait pas de penser à Lyz, il s'inquiétait pour elle, ce qui renforçait un peu plus ma culpabilité qui était malheureusement restée.  
Et Sam qui n'était pas là. Monsieur l'Alpha était partit à la réserve Makkah, là ou résidait sa chère et tendre. J'entendis Paul rire à la façon dont j'avais appeler Sam. Ouais, j'ai étais contaminé.

_- La ferme crétin !_grogna-t-il.

Je ris et me mis un peu à marcher. Maman doit s'inquiétait. Je me rapprochais de la maison et tentais de l'apercevoir à travers une fenêtre. Je la vis, dans la cuisine. Le téléphone à l'oreille et une pile de feuille en face d'elle. Au même moment, Paul était chez lui et regardait sa mère complètement affolée, criant après son mari.  
Je me reconcentrais sur ma vision lorsque je vis ma mère éclatait en sanglots. Mon cœur se serra et je préférais m'éloigner, préférant ne pas en voir plus. Je me mis à trottiner tranquillement, espérant redevenir humain rapidement. Je voulais aller rassurer ma mère, et lui dire que j'allais bien. Et aussi aller voir Kim, pour m'excuser.

- _Nooonn !_ ria Paul. Ja_red va s'excuser auprès d'une fille ! Quoi que, s'excuser tout court c'est déjà un grand exploit !_

Je ne dis rien et me contentais de penser à la façon dont j'allais m'excuser, si j'arrivais à me transformer un jour.

- _Tu commence a me faire déprimer_, soupira Paul.  
-_J'pense que tu peux la fermer Paul ! Toi aussi tu me fais déprimer, t'arrête pas de penser à Lyz !_  
_- Toi t'arrête pas de penser a Kim ! C'est pas un peu bizarre ça alors que t'as presque faillit la violée hier ?!_  
_- J'ai pas faillis la violée ! g_rognais-je.  
- _Espérons pour toi qu'elle n'ait pas portée plainte. En plus avec son père qui est avocat, tu serais bien dans la merde._

Je grognais et m'éloignais de lui ainsi que de ses pensées négatives et déprimantes. Ce qu'il peut être lourd parfois! Il grogna, mais n'ajouta rien. Je souris et remarquais que j'étais arrivais devant la maison de Kim. Une douce odeur sucré me parvint, comme à chaque fois que je passais près de sa maison. J'ai vraiment étais pire qu'un salaud avec elle.

- _C'est bien de l'avouer !_ria Paul.

J'allais répliquer, mais je me sentis bizarre d'un coup. J'avais la tête qui tournais, et je tremblais. Soudain, je sentis mon menton heurtait le sol. Ma mâchoire claqua, me faisant un mal de chien ! Et sans jeux de mots ! Je me redressais et vis mes...mains ?! J'étais redevenu _moi _! Je baissais les yeux et me regardais. J'avais pris un peu de muscle, quelques centimètres aussi, et ma peau était plutôt chaude, mais ça ne me gênait pas. Ah... Le seul problème c'est que je suis nu, en pleine forêt, avec sûrement des centaines de bestioles derrière les buissons. Paul passa à côté de moi et éclata de rire.

- La ferme toi ! Préviens Sam s'il te plaît !

Il rit et hocha la tête, en s'asseyant à deux mètres de moi.

- Il est transformé au moins ? m'inquiétais-je.

Le loup hocha la tête. Sam ne devrait pas tarder à arriver alors.

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah :_

Le midi, je mangeais bien sûr avec Lyz. Elle avait sur le point de craquer, elle devait sûrement penser à ce que Ambre lui a dit. Moi je n'osais rien dire. Ou plutôt, je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'inspirais, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose d'intelligent pour une fois.

- Euh... Je t'ai pas raconter ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir avec Jared ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, malgré son air impassible, je voyais très bien qu'elle était intéressée.

- Il m'a embrassé, et lorsque je l'ai repoussais, il m'a lançait que je n'étais qu'une fille aux parents bourrés de fric, hyper coincée.

Elle sourit légèrement, se retenant sûrement de rire.

- Il a pas tord.  
- Quoi ? fis-je choquée.  
- T'es quand même un peu coincée.  
- Tu me vexe là Lyz !

Elle rit légèrement et me regarda, les yeux brillants.

- Désolée, mais depuis la maternelle du n'as eu aucun petit-ami !  
- Et alors ? Ça veux pas dire que je suis coincée ! ... Si ?  
- Non, j'ai pas dis ça. C'est juste que... Tu vois tu me dis jamais que tu trouve un mec beau, ou même sympa... Pendant un moment j'ai même cru que t'étais lesbienne !

Je la regardais avec des grand yeux alors qu'elle éclata de rire. Bon... au moins elle rit, donc ma petite minute d'humiliation aura servit à quelque chose.

- Bon, je peux t'assurer Lyz que je ne suis pas lesbienne. Je trouvais même ton frère pas mal, mais ça je préférais pas te le dire.

En voyant ses yeux brillaient un peu plus, signe qu'elle allait pleurer, je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire et je renchaînais sur un autre gars.

- Même Jacob Black ! Alors que tu sais très bien que je déteste les cheveux long.

Elle sourit et mangea une feuille de salade.

- Bon, si sa peux te rassurer, je parlerais plus de mes goûts en matière de gars avec toi.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et tourna la tête vers la table d'Embry et ses potes.

- Sérieusement ? Jacob Black ? fit-elle moqueuse.  
- Si on enlève les cheveux oui.  
- Bon bah votre couple est foutu. Tout le monde sait que les cheveux de Jacob sont toute sa vie !

Je ris légèrement et mordis mon sandwich. Sa faisait du bien de pouvoir rire avec Lyz.

- En tout cas, je suis désolée pour Jared. Je penserais pas qu'il ferait ça. Il avait si sérieux et tout... J'suis déçue. Moi qui pensais que c'était un gars bien.  
- Tu voulais aussi sortir avec lui ?

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant. C'est ça le problème avec Lyz, elle tombe amoureuse de n'importe quel gars, du moment qu'il rentre dans ses critères physiques : Cheveux noir, peau matte, yeux marrons, et un peu de muscles.

Alors qu'on finissait de manger, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des prochains cours. Nous nous dépêchions de sortir et filions en maths.

_Point de vu de Jared Najera :_

Assis autour de la petite table de l'Alpha, je l'écoutais parler. Il me resservit pratiquement le même discours que lorsque je me suis transformais.

- Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il c'est passé. C'est bien clair ?  
- Je peux même pas en parler à ma mère ? Elle va s'inquiétait ! Elle s'inquiète toujours !

Il secoua négativement la tête et me lança un regard désolé.

- La seule personne qui aura le droit d'être au courant tu ne la rencontrera peut-être jamais.

Je savais de qui il parlait. _Mon imprégnée_. D'après Sam, l'imprégnation est un phénomène rare chez les loups, j'avais donc peu, voir aucune chance de la trouvée. Et est-ce-que j'en avais envie ? Avais-je envie d'être enchaîné à la même personne pour le reste de mes jours ? Je soupirais et baissais lentement la tête. Sam me redonna un autre verre d'eau, que j'avalais d'une traite.

- Comment va Emily ? demandais-je de but en blanc.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage dur.

- Bien, on a un peu parler aujourd'hui.  
- Elle a l'air vraiment sympa.  
- Elle est parfaite, sourit-il.

C'est bon j'ai la réponse à ma question. Hors que question que je ressemble à Sam et son air de Bisounours ! Donc l'imprégnation, ce sera certainement pas pour moi ! Je repensais à Kim. Il était presque 17 heure, elle devait avoir finit les cours.

- Je peux y aller ? demandais-je en me levant.  
- Aller où ?  
- Voir Kim. Il faut que je m'excuse.  
- Sa ne va pas être possible.  
- Pourquoi ? fis-je surpris.  
-Je ne pense pas que tu te contrôle suffisamment. Et puis elle doit sûrement être en colère contre toi. Si elle te pousse à bout tu pourrais la blessée. Et ça serait sûrement pire que la dernière fois.  
- J'ai besoin d'y aller. Je ferais vite ! Je veux juste qu'elle sache que je suis désolé, et si elle s'énerve après moi, je m'en irais, je te le jure !

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils avant de soupirait.

- D'accord, mais je t'accompagne.

Il se leva et me suivit dehors. Nous montions dans sa voiture et il démarra. Je lui indiquais le chemin à suivre, puis il se gara sur le trottoir d'en face. Le chemin du lycée jusqu'ici n'est pas long, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Après quelques minutes, je vis sa voiture se garée dans l'allée de la maison.

- Fais attention, me dit Sam.  
- T'inquiète !

Je descendis de la voiture et m'avançais vers elle. La distance entre nous fut réduit en quelques pas. Elle se retourna et avança, me percutant si fort qu'elle cogna contre sa voiture.

- Je... Euh, désolée je...

Elle leva les yeux, un frisson me parcourut, et je me sentais happait par ses deux prunelles chocolat. Je sentis la chaleur de mon corps augmentait, et ma respiration devint irrégulière, tandis que les battements de mon cœur ralentissais pour se calaient sur les siens.

J'avais l'impression que quelque chose se brisait à l'intérieur de moi, pour se recollait finalement. Ce n'était pas désagréable. J'oubliais tout. Je ne pensais plus à ma mère qui était morte d'inquiétude, à Paul, à Sam, ni à ma nouvelle vie qui venait de démarrait. Je ne voyais que ces deux prunelles couleur chocolat. L'impression que nous étions seuls m'envahit aussitôt.

J'entendais son cœur battre à une vitesse impressionnante, et je sentais la chaleur qu'elle ressentait. Ses joues rougirent, et elle n'en était que plus adorable. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je la détaillais.  
Belle ? Merveilleuse ? Magnifique ? Je ne trouvais pas le mots exact pour définir sa beauté. Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche, et j'attendais, impatient d'entendre sa merveilleuse voix.

- Jar...Jared ? bégaya-t-elle.

Je souris comme un imbécile. Mon prénom sonnait tellement bien en venant d'elle. Mais cette voix, je la connaissais. Alors que j'avais l'impression de voler, l'atterrissage fut brutal. _Kim_. Je venais de m'imprégner de Kimberly Akkalah, la fille qui devait me détestait le plus au monde.

Une immense colère m'envahit, et je sentis mon corps tremblait. Je ne contrôlais rien. Comment avais-je pu la blessée ? Comment avais-je pu blesser un être aussi parfait ? Elle continuait de me regarder, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, et lui dire a quel point j'étais désolé de ce qu'il c'était passer, que j'étais le pire des monstres qu'il puisse exister. Mais la voix de Sam me rappela à l'ordre.

- Jared ! lança-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Calme-toi et viens.

Rien qu'a l'idée de la quittée, mon cœur se déchira. Non, je ne pouvais pas ! J'avançais d'un pas vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas, mais elle me regarda, encore sous le choc.

-Jared, maintenant, m'ordonna l'Alpha.

Je serrais les poings, contrôlant mon envie de le frapper. Pourquoi voulait-il m'éloignait d'elle ?! Mon corps tremblait toujours. Je relevais la tête et recroisais le regard si beau de Kim. Maintenant, il était remplit de peur. Elle avait peur de moi. Je reculais et baissais la tête, ne pouvant affronter son regard. Sam me tira avec lui et je me laissais faire.

Lorsque nous entrions dans la forêt, je me transformais aussitôt. La colère revint d'un coup et je donnais un coup d'épaule dans l'arbre le plus proche. Il craqua, mais ne tomba pas.

- _Qu'est-ce-qu'il ce passe ?_demanda Paul en s'approchant.

Il vit toute la scène dans mes pensées, alors que Sam se transformait et m'ordonnait de me calmer. Comment ais-je pu être si con ?! Je lui ai fais mal, alors qu'elle est mon âme-sœur! Jamais elle ne me pardonnera !

_- Tu t'es imprégner de Kim ?_ ria Paul. _T'es dans la merde mon vieux._

Je grognais et frappais à nouveau l'arbre.

-_Tais-toi Paul_, lui dit Sam. _Jared il faut que tu te calme. Elle te pardonnera, c'est obliger. Peut-être qu'elle t'en voudra quelques temps, mais l'imprégnation fera son effet et elle t'acceptera. Il faut que tu sois patient surtout, et que tu ne la brusque pas._

Je soupirais et me laissais tomber par terre. J'espérais vraiment que Sam avait raison.

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah__:_

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ces foutus exercices. La raison ? La scène de tout à l'heure n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans mon esprit. Que c'était-il passer ? Et pourquoi Jared avait l'air si... Bizarre ?

- Kimberly ! cria ma mère en bas de l'escalier. À table !

Je fermais violemment mes livres et descendis. Roxy était déjà assise et n'osait pas me regarder. Nous n'avions pas parler depuis que j'avais compris qu'elle avait tout dit a nos parents. Je soupirais et m'assis à ma place, en face de maman. Elle me mit du poisson pané dans mon assiette, avec des haricots vert. Je mangeais distraitement, ne parlant pas pour une fois. Tout le monde le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Et c'était mieux comme ça.  
Je frissonnais en repensant à ce que j'avais ressentis quand mon regard avait croisé le sien, si sombre, si brûlant... Inconsciemment, je souris. Mais il disparut rapidement quand je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait fait hier. Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? C'était qu'un salaud, et je devais me le sortir de la tête le plus rapidement possible.

Après manger, je montais dans ma chambre et tenter de terminer mes exercices. Mais à chaque fois, le regard brûlant de Jared me revenait. Je soupirais et pris mon visage entre mes mains. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah :_

Je tournais en rond depuis deux jours. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit sans que Jared ne revienne dans mon esprit. Soit je me mettais à penser à lui d'une façon... bizarre, où alors je recommençais à le détester.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le sortis et décrochais sans regardais le numéro.

- Allô ?

- Bonsoir Kim !

- Oh, bonsoir madame Young !

- Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Kate, et je ne suis pas encore mariée !

Je ris légèrement et m'assis sur mon lit.

- Désolée. Euh...Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui, est-ce-qu'il serait possible que tu vienne garder Claire demain soir ? Matthieu et moi devons aller a une réunion de futur mariés. Est-ce-que tu es disponible ?

- Pas de soucis, je viendrais.

- Merci beaucoup Kim ! Alors demain, 19h ?

- Je serais là.

- Merci encore ! A demain !

- Au revoir.

Je raccrochais et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Lyz m'envoya un message :

_Sam rôde encore près de chez moi, ça m'inquiète..._

Il n'arrêtera donc jamais ?! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il veut à la fin ? Je me levais de mon lit et fermais la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je vis au passage une masse brune dans les buisson, elle se recula légèrement et se cacha. Mais c'est quoi cette chose qui est toujours autour de la maison ?! Ça m'énerve. Il faut que je sache ! Je descendis en bas et enfilais mes bottes, avec ma veste. Maman n'était pas encore rentrée, et papa travaillait dans son bureau, ils ne s'apercevront même pas que je suis sortis. J'ouvris la porte et la fermer silencieusement, ne préférant pas tenter le diable. Je m'approchais de la forêt et regardais les buissons, aucuns ne bougeaient. Je m'avançais un peu et regardais derrière l'endroit où j'avais vu la chose brune. Rien. Je poussais les branches et m'avançais un peu plus dans la forêt. Ma curiosité me perdra un jour !

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Même pas un oiseau, où un autre animal. C'est vraiment trop bizarre. Je me tournais lentement, regardant chaque recoins avec mes pauvres petits yeux. Une main chaude se posa sur mon épaule, je me retournais aussitôt en inspirant très fort. Les battements de mon cœur se calmèrent lorsque je vis Paul.

- Paul ? Mais tu... Qu'est-ce-que tu fiche ici ?! Lyz est morte d'inquiétude ! Et tes parents aussi ! Tout le monde te cherche et tu...

- Tu veux bien te taire un peu ? me coupa-t-il.

Je le fusillais du regard et commençais à remarquer ses changements physique. Comme Jared, il avait grandit, et prit du muscle. Ses cheveux étaient aussi un peu plus court, et je sentais la chaleur émanée de son corps, tout comme Jared. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé ?!

- Ferme ta bouche, tu va finir par avaler une mouche. Je sais que je suis beau mais arrête, là sa devient gênant ! ria-t-il doucement.

Je réagis enfin et le frappais à l'épaule, je sentis un de mes doigts craquer mais ne me concentrais que sur Paul.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! T'étais où bordel ?! Lyz s'inquiète vraiment beaucoup ! Et puis il y a Sam qui rôde toujours autour de chez vous. Elle flippe vraiment ! Elle a besoin de toi et toi tu vas faire de la muscu' pendant trois jours ! Et d'ailleurs je commence à penser que ce que tout le monde dit est vrai. Tu te drogue ou quoi ? T'as vue tout les muscles que t'as pris?!

- Oublie pas de respirer surtout, ce serait dommage si tu faisais un malaise.

Un bruit me parvint d'un buisson, ça ressemblait à un grognement. Je tournais la tête mais ne vis rien.

- T'as finis maintenant ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Son visage était fermé, et le sourire qu'il avait quelque secondes plus tôt avait disparu. Et je jurerais de voir ses mains tremblaient sous ses bras.

- Tu tremble ? remarquais-je. Pas étonnant, il doit faire moins de 8°C et toi tu te promène en short !

Il inspira lentement et regarda rapidement vers le buisson d'où je croyais avoir entendu un bruit, puis se retourna et décroisa ses bras en s'avançant d'un pas, décroisant ses bras.

- La vue ne te plaît pas ? sourit-il tout en regardant du coin de l'œil le buisson.

- Je préférerais devenir aveugle !

- T'es sûre ?

Il s'avança un peu plus et planta son regard dans le mien. Un frisson m'échappa à cause du froid. Il rit légèrement et alors qu'il allait s'avançait à nouveau, Sam sortit des arbres et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Paul en le poussant doucement.

- Sa suffit Paul.

Sa voix sonnait comme si il lui avait donner un ordre. C'était peut-être le cas. Alors il traîne vraiment avec Sam. Est-ce-qu'il fait vraiment partit de ses histoires de drogues ? Non, c'est impossible, pas Paul.

- Tu devrais rentrer, dit Sam en me regardant.

Sa voix était un peu plus douce, mais je sentais que je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Je regardais Paul et m'avançais vers lui. Il tremblait comme tout à l'heure. Je me mis sur la pointes des pieds et passais mes bras autour de son cou. Il fut surprit mais se détendit un peu.

- Lyz a besoin de toi, il faut que tu revienne.

Je me reculais aussitôt et lui lançais un dernier regard avant de me retourner et de percuter quelque chose de chaud, et dur. C'était Jared. Son regard croise le mien, et comme l'autre fois, je n'eus plus du tout froid, et mon cœur battait un peu plus vite. Mais pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi ? Il releva les yeux et je baissais la tête.

- Jared, raccompagne-là. Je rentre avec Paul, dit Sam.

Il se tourna et partit avec Paul. Je me retournais pour retenir Paul et le forcer à venir avec moi chez Lyz, mais il avait déjà disparut. Je soufflais et me tournais vers Jared. Il me regardait d'une façon... Spéciale, et étrange. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à lire les sentiments qui passaient dans son regard, mais ils avaient l'air profond. Je baissais à nouveau les yeux et repartis vers la maison, heureusement que je ne m'étais pas trop éloigner.

- Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Sa voix était douloureuse, je le sentais. Je me retournais et le regardais. Il n'avait pas bouger, et avais juste plonger ses mains dans ses poches. Il leva la tête vers moi et me regarda avec ce même regard étrange. Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre. Oui je lui en voulais encore. Il a vraiment était pire qu'un con lundi soir. Et moi, je me suis laisser avoir. Mais bizarrement, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ma réponse. Pourquoi tout est si bizarre depuis mardi ? Son regard se planta dans le miens et il attendit que je réponde, ne bougeant pas d'un poil. _Merde Kim ! Ce mec est un salaud ! Il n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'il a fait. _Mais cette envie qu'il ne sache rien était toujours présente. Mais ma colère, elle aussi était toujours là. J'inspirais lentement et baissais la tête.

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- Tu veux savoir c'est quoi mon problème Jared ? J'accorde ma confiance trop facilement. Mais je pense que c'est passé maintenant. Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois.

Je levais vaguement la tête, avant de la rebaisser, mais j'eus juste assez de temps pour voir un éclat de douleur traverser ses yeux. Mon estomac se tordit légèrement et m'arracha une grimace. J'entendis Jared s'approcher, il se planta juste à côté de moi et prit ma main. Je voulu me dégager mais il serra mes doigts, sans pour autant me faire mal.

- S'il te plaît. Je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu m'en veuille pour quelque chose, même si c'est légitime. J'ai changer Kim, je te le jure. Laisse-moi te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance.

Mon cœur me cria qu'il était sincère, et que je devais lui accorder une deuxième chance. Mais mon cerveau hurla de ne pas écouter mon cœur. Que devais-je faire alors ? Il leva ma main et la posa sur son torse, je voulu reculais, surprise. Mas il posa sa paume sur le dessus de ma main. J'entendais son cœur battre sous mes doigts.

- Si je mentais tu le sentirais Kim. J'ai changer. Je suis différent maintenant. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il c'est passé lundi soir, si tu savais à quel point.

Les battements de son cœur restèrent réguliers. Il laissa tomber sa main et continua de me regarder. Je retirais ma paume de son torse et la frottais avec mon autre main. J'avais l'agréable impression que son toucher m'avait brûler. Bizarre, non ? Je décidais d'écouter mon cerveau, mais garder dans un coin de ma tête qu'il n'avait pas mentit, où alors il est très fort !

- Laisse-moi pour l'instant.

Je croisais mes bras sous ma poitrine et baissais la tête. Je vis du coin de l'œil Jared hochait la tête.

- Je te raccompagne ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- C'est pas loin je peux... euh... D'accord.

Il sourit et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, puis passa à côté de moi.

- Tu viens ?

Je souris et fis comme lui, je logeais mes mains dans mes poches avant de le suivre. Il faisait des grands pas, mais veillait à marcher assez lentement pour ne pas trop me dépasser. La maison fut vite en vue, et je m'arrêtais pour lui faire fasse.

- Je devrais finir seule je crois.

- T'es parents sont là ?

- Seulement mon père.

- Et... il doit sûrement savoir.. pour lundi et que...

- Oui, et il ne veut plus que tu mette les pieds chez moi, le coupais-je.

- Oh, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il shoota dans un caillou avec son pied et soupira fortement.

- Bon, à demain alors, dit-il avant de se retourner.

- Demain ? Tu viens au lycée ?

Il tourna la tête et me sourit simplement.

- Attends ! Je dois te poser une question.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il en se retournant.

- Qu'est-ce-que Paul et toi faites avec Sam ? Et pourquoi vous avez tellement changer ? Physiquement je veux dire. Et est-ce-que Paul viendra aussi ?

- Sa fait plus d'une question ça, rit-il. Pour Sam et les changements, je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Et pour Paul, je sais pas si il viendra.

- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non, il m'en veut pour ce que je t'ai fais. T'es la meilleure amie de sa jumelle je te rappelle.

Il baissa la tête au début de sa phrase, et je vis ses mains tremblaient dans ses poches. Il m'adressa un semblant de sourire et s'éloigna dans les arbres. Je voulus lui redemander quelque chose, mais il devait être un peu loin, et je peux attendre demain. Je retournais à l'intérieur de la maison, me douchais, et me couchais après avoir préparais mon sac pour le lendemain. Je m'endormis presque aussitôt, les battements du cœur de Jared résonnant sur ma paume...

_Point de vue de Lyz Yiruma :_

- Lyz ! m'appela ma mère alors que je lisais dans ma chambre.

- Oui ? répondis-je en criant.

- On va au poste. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

J'entendis la porte claquer. Maman n'aimait pas montrer trop de signe d'affection, et elle s'attacher difficilement aux gens. Allez savoir pourquoi !

Je me levais de mon lit et descendis en bas pour prendre un truc à boire. J'ouvris la porte du frigo et commençais à fouiller. Je pris finalement la brique de jus d'orange et l'ouvris tout en me retournant. Je sursautais en voyant une silhouette dans le couloir et renversais une partie de la brique. J'en avais partout, et le carrelage blanc virait au jaune.

- Toujours aussi douée Lizzy ? ria une voix.

Je sursautais à nouveau et laisser tomber la brique. Cette fois, ce fut le papier peint qui prit la fin de la brique. Maman va me tuer.

- Paul ? fis-je surprise.

Il s'avança un peu et me fit un petit sourire. Il avait énormément changer ! Il a dû manger beaucoup de soupe pour grandir d'au moins 10 centimètres ! Oui, moi et mon humour à deux balles. Et ces muscles ! Pas qu'il en avait pas avant, mais là... ça se voyait beaucoup. Il s'avança doucement et passa ses bras autour de moi. Je me détendis et passais mes bras autour de sa nuque, en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, et sa chaleur me choqua.

- Tu es malade ? dis-je en me décalant un peu. Et tu étais où ?! J'me suis inquiétais moi !

Il sourit et m'embrassa la front.

- Désolé. Mais je vais tout t'expliquer.

- C'est vrai ?

Il acquiesça et prit ma main.

- Viens, on va dehors.

- Attends, il faut que je prévienne papa et maman !

- Non, pas tout de suite. Viens.

Il m'entraîna dehors avec lui et entra dans la forêt.

- Paul, qu'est-ce-qu'on fais là ?! Il fait nuit !

- Tu te souviens des légendes Quileute ? demanda-t-il sans s'arrêtait de marcher.

- Euh... Vaguement. C'est pas les hommes qui se transforment en loups et qui doivent protéger la réserve des sang-froid ?

- C'est à peu près ça.

Il se mit en face de moi et prit mes deux mains dans les siennes.

- Lyz, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas partir, où t'énerver ?

- Tu me fais peur là.

Il sourit vaguement et baissa la tête.

- Je suis un loup-garou, les légendes sont réelles.

Je le regardais, jugeant son expression et finit par éclater de rire.

- Très drôle Paul ! Tu sais que t'as faillis m'avoir ? Bon, allez viens on rentre.

Je fis demi-tour mais une main chaude rattrapa mon poignet.

- Attends, je vais te prouver que c'est vrai.

Je ris légèrement et le regardais.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Il soupira et se recula un peu. Il retira son short et ne garda que son caleçon. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ?!

- Paul tu...

- Non, attends. Ne t'enfuis pas d'accord ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel et hochais la tête en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Il inspira lentement et son corps se mit à trembler. Je voulus m'approchais mais il recula et me fit signe de ne pas bouger. J'eus juste le temps de cligner des yeux qu'un immense loup gris avait prit la place de mon jumeau. Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher, et mes yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes. Le loup s'approcha lentement de moi et baissa sa tête pour que son museau touche ma paume. Il est vraiment immense ! Sa longue langue lécha ma main, laissant un peu de bave. Beurk !

- C'est vraiment trop dégoûtant, râlais-je.

Son corps bougea, et il émit un bruit ressemblant à un rire. Vraiment trop bizarre. Je m'essuyais la main sur mon jeans, tant pis il est foutu mais c'est pas grave. Je levais la mains et caressais le front du lo... de Paul. Je devais bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas mentit, c'est vraiment un loup.

- C'est trop bizarre.

Il retroussa ses babines et me fit se qui ressemblait à un sourire. Puis subitement il tourna la tête et grogna vers un buisson.

- Paul, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

Il grogna à nouveau et fit un pas vers le buisson. Une silhouette noir en sortit. L'homme était grand, noir et avait des yeux rouges. Il regarda Paul, puis me regarda et fit un pas en avant. Paul s'élança pour lui sauter dessus mais l'homme se mit à courir. Alors que Paul allait le suivre, deux autres loups, un noir et un marron passèrent juste à côté de moi et suivirent l'homme. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il vont faire ? Je voulu m'avançais mais Paul était revenu, et il me poussa doucement vers le chemin qu'on avait prit pour venir.

- Non, attends. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils le suivent ? Et qui c'est d'ailleurs ?

Il me fit signe de me tourner. J'obéis en soupirant et attendis.

- Sam et Jared, dit-il en se plantant en face de moi, en humain.

- Sam Uley ? Et Jared ? Mais... Wow !

Il me fit un faible sourire et me reprit dans ses bras.

- Tu ne dois en parler à personne. Surtout pas à Kim.

- Kim ? Mais je ne sais pas lui mentir !

- S'il te plaît. Il ne faut qu'elle sache rien pour l'instant. Tu me le promets ?

- D'accord, soupirais-je.

Il sourit et prit ma main pour me raccompagner à la maison.

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle ne doit rien savoir pour l'instant ?

- Eh bien... Elle finira par le savoir c'est obligé.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu dois sûrement pas le savoir mais il y a une autre légende, qui s'appelle : _l'imprégnation_.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce truc ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour faire simple, c'est quand un loup trouve son âme sœur en faite. Mais c'est très rare normalement.

- Son âme sœur ? Sérieusement ?

- Oui. Et Jared, il c'est imprégner.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est merveilleux pour lui ! Et je peux savoir c'est qui ?

- T'as pas une petite idée ?

Il me regarda et attendit. Oh non...

- Me dit pas que c'est moi !

Il éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

- Non, et même si c'était ça, je n'aurais pas le droit de te le dire. Jared c'est imprégner de Kim.

- Kim ? Mais... Avec ce qu'il lui a fait lundi il...

- Je sais, je suis au courant. Mais Kim aime déjà Jared, il faut juste qu'elle le comprenne. Ils sont fait pour être ensembles.

- J'aurais jamais imaginer ça, soufflais-je.

Sa commencer à faire beaucoup. Mon frère se transforme en loup, son meilleur ami aussi, et celui-ci est même l'âme sœur de ma meilleure amie !

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il poursuivent ? demandais-je lentement, ne voulant peut-être pas entendre la réponse.

On était arriver près de la maison. Paul s'arrêta et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

- Un vampire.

Un frisson me parcourut et je baissais la tête. Sa faisait vraiment trop.

- Il faut que j'aille voir si Sam et Jared ont besoin de moi. Tu ne dois dire à personne que tu m'as vue, d'accord ? C'est encore trop tôt pour que je rentre.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front.

- Je vais bien, alors arrête de t'inquiétais, ok ?

Je lui souris légèrement et il me serra une dernière fois avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je rentrais d'un pas lent dans la maison, et monter m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, et les larmes coulèrent toutes seules...


	7. Chapitre 6

_Point de vue de Jared Najera:_

J'avais peur. Et si Kim ne m'acceptait jamais ? Mon cœur se serrait rien qu'a l'idée.

- Jared, déstresse ! ricana Paul.

Je lui envoyais la bouteille vide qui était sur la table. Il rit et la rattrapa au vol.

- Raté mec !

- Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille cinq secondes ?

Il sourit sadiquement et attendit un peu avant de me renvoyer la bouteille.

- Voilà, ça fait cinq secondes !

Je grognais et me levais, Sam s'interposa et me fit me rasseoir.

- Calmez- vous ! Emily va arriver.

- Ah c'est vrai. On va enfin rencontrer ta chérie ! ria Paul. Je sais pas qui est le pire de vous deux : Sam qui ne fait que penser à elle, ou Jared qui déprime en repensant à sa connerie.

- Paul, tais-toi maintenant, lui ordonna Sam.

Il alla ouvrir la porte, alors qu'une jeune femme montait les quelques marches du perron. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa tendrement la joue, ce qui la fit sourit et elle lui serra délicatement la main. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit légèrement rire, puis rougir. Il lia leurs mains et entrèrent dans la maison.

- Paul, Jared, voici Emily, mon imprégnée.

Elle nous sourit et serrait la main de Sam. Elle avait l'air stressée.

- Enchanté, souris-je.

Elle me le rendit. Sam regarda Paul avec insistance. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Emily.

- Salut, marmonna-t-il.

Il se leva et sortit de la maison. Emily baissa légèrement la tête et fixa ses pieds. Sam grogna faiblement et embrassa la tempe d'Emily.

- Je vais le voir. Jared tu peux rester avec Emily ?

- Euh... ouais, mais je te rappelle que je dois partir dans un quart d'heure !

Sam hocha la tête et sortit. Emily était mal à l'aise, ça se sentait. Bon, faudrait peut-être que je dise quelque chose.

- Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. J'pense pas que Sam soit contre.

Elle sourit légèrement et s'assit en face de moi. Je me redressais un peu et croisais mes bras pour éviter à mes mains de trembler. J'avais peur de la réaction de Kim tout à l'heure. Voudrait-elle me parler ?

- Sam m'avait prévenu qu'il était assez...spécial, dit-elle doucement.

- C'est Paul, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il à toujours était comme ça.

Elle sourit et releva la tête.

- Sam m'a dit que tu t'étais toi aussi imprégner, sourit-elle.

- Les nouvelles vont vite, soupirais-je.

- Il ne me l'a dit qu'hier soir, au téléphone.

Je baissais la tête et regardais mes pieds, soudainement très intéressant.

- Tu as des problèmes avec elle ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers moi.

- Plus ou moins.

Peut-être quand parler à une personne hors de la meute me ferait du bien ? Pour Paul tout ce qui comptait c'était que je ne fasse de mal ni à Kim, ni à sa soeur. Et Sam, il avait tenté de m'aider mais ça ne servait à rien.

- En faite, j'étais avec elle cinq minutes avant de muté. J'ai fais une connerie, et on c'est disputés. Sam est venu me chercher et m'a aider. Et quand je suis retournais la voir mardi pour lui présenter mes excuses, c'est là que je me suis imprégner.

- Tu lui as parler après ça ?

- Hier soir. Je me suis vraiment excusé cette fois. Mais elle m'en veut, et ça risque de ne pas être facile de me rapprocher d'elle.

Elle sourit légèrement et continua de me regarder.

- Tu veux peut-être les conseils d'une fille ? Ceux de Paul et Sam ne doivent pas être géniaux.

Un léger rire s'échappa de ma bouche et je souris en coin. Emily se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Déjà, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne l'invite pas à sortir pour l'instant. Tu dois gagner sa confiance, lui prouver que tu as changer, et lui faire comprendre que tu regrette sincèrement ce qu'il c'est passé lundi.

- Et si elle ne veut pas ?

- Au départ je ne voulais pas parler à Sam, à cause de ce qu'il a fait a ma cousine. Mais maintenant je n'imagine pas un jour sans entendre sa voix ! Bon, c'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'est un peu bizarre, ria-t-elle.

Je souris et décroisais mes bras, posant mes mains sur mes genoux.

- Elle finira par comprendre que tu es quelqu'un de bien Jared. Elle apprendra à te faire confiance.

- Merci Emily, souris-je.

Elle me le rendit et leva les yeux vers la porte, alors que Sam entrait. Il avait l'air énervé. Mais quand son regard se posa sur Emily, il sourit légèrement et se détendit.

- Je vais vous laissez je crois, dis-je en me levant. Merci encore Emily.

- Pas de problèmes. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de parler, me sourit-elle.

J'acquiesçais et attrapais mon sac de cour que j'avais laissé dans l'entrée.

- A plus Sam !

- Stop, dit-il en me rattrapant le bras.

- Quoi encore ? soupirais-je.

- Fais bien attention.

- T'inquiète pas !

- Bonne chance alors.

Il me lâcha et je sortis de la maison. J'avais hâte de revoir Kim, mais en même temps, mes angoisses remontaient.

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah:_

Je me garais sur le parking du lycée et ne vit pas la voiture de Lyz. Je pris mon portable et l'appelais. Elle arrivait toujours avant moi d'habitude. Elle décrocha finalement après quelques secondes.

- Salut Kim.

Elle avait une petite voix. Peut-être qu'elle était malade.

- Salut Lyz. Est-ce-que ça va ? demandais-je doucement.

- Pas trop non. Je reste à la maison aujourd'hui. Sa te dérange pas de prendre mes cours ?

- Pas du tout, t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi bien.

- Merci Kimy.

Elle raccrocha. Je soupirais et pris mon sac avant de descendre de ma voiture. Je rentrais directement dans le bâtiment et vis que Roxy m'attendait devant mon casier. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, elle se décala et me laissa composer ma combinaison.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? soupirais-je.

- Bah tu refuse de me parler à la maison, peut-être qu'au lycée ça va marcher.

Je ne répondis rien et ranger les quelques livres que j'avais. Le vendredi je finissais toujours à 15 heure. Et heureusement !

- Bon, je suis désolée d'avoir dis à maman et papa ce qu'il c'est passé. Mais je m'inquiétais ! Il aurait pu te faire n'importe quoi !

- Je t'avais pourtant demander de ne rien dire, je gérer la situation.

- C'est pour ça que Sue est venue te soigner alors ?

La sonnerie retentit. Je fermais mon casier et me dirigeai vers ma salle de maths.

- Attend Kim ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point ? Ça te dérange que papa t'interdise de le revoir ?

Je m'arrêtais. Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi ? Jared ne comptais pas pour moi ! _Alors pourquoi t'arrête pas de penser à lui ?_ Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver cette petite voix quand elle a raison ! Je me tournais vers ma petite soeur en soupirant.

- Je t'avais demander un service, et tu ne l'as pas fais. C'est tout.

Je m'éloignais, et cette fois, elle ne me suivit pas.

- Salut Kim ! fit une voix que je connaissais bien dans mon dos.

- Jared ? fis-je en me retournant.

Pourquoi est-ce-que mes joues rougissent légèrement ? Et pourquoi est-ce-que mon coeur s'accélère ? Pourquoi ais-je si chaud ?

- Est-ce-que ça va ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive ? Je devrais le détester !

- Oui. Et toi ? crus-je bon de rajouter.

- Bien.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau. J'allais être en retard si ça continuais.

- Faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours.

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de maths, impatiente de revoir mon prof préféré ! Évidemment, je plaisante. Jared me suivait. A quelques mètres de la classe, je me retournais et le regardais.

- Tu me suis ou quoi ?

Il rit légèrement et se rapprocha un peu.

- On est dans la même classe, Kim, dit-il calmement.

- Oh ! C'est vrai.

Je rougis et baissais la tête. Une main chaude prit mon poignet et m'entraîna à l'intérieur, juste avant que le prof ne ferme la porte. Je m'assis à ma place, et Jared se mit en face de moi. Notre place voisine était à tout les deux vides, vu que Lyz et Paul n'étaient pas là.

_Point de vue de Ambre Anderson :_

Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir cette petite Kim ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle reste avec cette Lyz, alors qu'elle pourrait être avec moi, et avoir tout les gars à ses pieds si elle faisait un petit effort ! Bon, il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'elle me fasse de la concurrence bien sûr !

Kim se fait passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas : une simple Quileute. Mais avec la fortune de ses parents, c'est impossible d'être aussi indifférente !

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée sonna, je me levais et remballer rapidement mes affaires afin de suivre Kim. Elle alla à son casier, j'en profitais, remarquant que Jared ne la suivait plus.

- Bonjour Kim ! lançais-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Salut.

Pas aimable. Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante parfois !

- Lyz n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? demandais-je innocemment.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, les mains sur les hanches.

- Rien du tout bien sûr. Mais je trouve quand même ça un peu bizarre. Lyz n'est pas là, Paul n'est toujours pas revenu. Et Jared te suis depuis ce matin. Tu trouve pas ça bizarre toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules et continua de me regarder. Je m'adossais contre le casier à côté du sien et regardais mes ongles manucurés.

- Il manquerait plus qu'elle finisse par se faire embarquer dans cette histoire de drogue. Après tout, elle et Paul sont proche. Il pourrait facilement la convaincre de le suivre. C'est bien son genre d'ailleurs.

Elle tremblait un peu, et ses poings se serrèrent. Je souris en coin et levais les yeux vers Roxanna, la soeur de Kim, qui était entrain de parler avec Jared au bout du couloir. Un nouveau sourire étira mon visage et je regardais Kim, qui avait recommençait à vider son sac.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ta soeur en tout cas Kim. Elle risque elle aussi de se faire embarquer dans la drogue. Si jeune et si naïve ! Elle est vraiment...

Avant que je n'eus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une main atterrit tellement fort sur ma joue que ma tête tourna sur le côté.

- T'en a pas marre de rabaisser les gens comme tu le fais ?! cria-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça ! répondis-je en me tenant la joue.

- Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit ? Toi tu le prend bien pour rabaisser tout le monde ! Tu te crois supérieur aux autres juste parce-que ta famille est riche !

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah:_

Elle me lança un regard noir et ma plaqua contre un casier. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle avait autant de force !

- Tu es très mal placée pour me dire ça Kim ! Ton père aussi est avocat, non ?!

- Mais moi je ne me pavane pas devant tout le monde, et je ne me déguise pas en pute !

Elle prit un air choquée et me gifla, alors qu'au même moment, je me mordais la lèvres pour tenter de contrôler ma colère. Je saignais. Elle me plaqua à nouveau contre, mais avec beaucoup plus de force. Si bien qu'un bruit sourd résonna dans le couloir. Des élèves se rapprochèrent, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je repoussais Ambre, elle manqua de tomber à cause de ses talons. Elle serra les poings et se rapprocha de moi. Elle agrippa mes cheveux et voulut me repoussais contre le casier, mais mes bottes glissèrent sur le sol humide et je nous entraînais toutes les deux par terre. Des cris me parvinrent des élèves qui regardaient sans rien faire.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale garce ! cria-t-elle. Et tu finiras comme Alexia !

Alors qu'elle allait me frapper, je la repoussais et elle tomba sur les fesses. J'allais attaquer, mais deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ma taille et m'aidèrent à me relever. Je me débattais mais il me tenait fermement.

- Kim, calme-toi, c'est finit.

Jared ! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fiche ! Juste au moment où j'allais la démolire !

- Lâche-moi je vais la tuer !

Ses mains glissèrent autour de moi alors qu'un frisson me parcourut. Ambre se releva et me fusilla du regard.

- Reparle encore une fois d'elle et je te jure que je te tue !

Elle me fit un grand sourire. Je voulais partir en avant mais Jared me retint.

- Kim, Kim, je t'en supplie arrête. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, me chuchota-t-il.

Il caressa doucement mon bras pour me calmer, puis il m'entraîna vers l'infirmerie. J'avais affreusement mal au dos, et ma lèvre me brûlait. Je grimaçai au bout de quelques pas, et Jared passa son bras dans mon dos pour me soutenir. J'étais tellement énervée que je n'avais pas la force de le repousser.

L'infirmière me fit asseoir sur un lit blanc, et Jared s'assit à côté de moi. Elle désinfecta ma lèvre, je me retenais de grimacer à cause des picotements du produit. Jared prit délicatement ma main et la serra. JE fus surprise mais ne dis rien. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas parler !

- Jeune homme, je pense que tu devrais sortir le temps que je termine de m'occuper d'elle.

Il me regarda et j'hochais doucement la tête. Il se leva en soupirant et sortit après m'avoir serrer une dernière fois la main. L'infirmière examina mon dos et me mit de la pommade.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'aurais aimer avoir un petit-ami comme lui à ton âge, sourit-elle en rangeant son matériel.  
- Pardon ? Oh, Jared. On est pas ensemble.  
- On dirait pourtant. Le proviseur à était mit au courant, et il t'attend dans son bureau avec Ambre.

Je soupirais et me levais. La crème commençait à faire un peu d'effet. Je pris ma veste et sortis. Jared était assit sur le banc juste en face, et il se leva aussitôt et s'approcha.

- Est-ce-que ça va ?

Je le regardais. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de me coller ? Je soupirais et baissai la tête.

- Je dois aller dans le bureau du proviseur.

Je le contournais et me dirigeais vers le bureau. Mes parents devaient aussi être au courant. J'inspirais doucement, pour tenter de me détendre un peu. une main chaude attrapa la mienne et m'arrêta. Jared bien sûr.

- Attend, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
- Jared je...  
- Non, j'en ai pas pour long.

Il inspira et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, et je veux que tu sache que je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonne. Tu es vraiment une personne merveilleuse Kim, et je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir remarquer avant.

Il me fit un petit sourire et me caressa la joue. Ma peau me picotât légèrement, et des frissons me parcourir. Nos regards ne se lâchaient pas. Je le vis se pencher légèrement en avant. Je réagis enfin et posais ma main sur la sienne, posée sur ma joue, et la retirais.

- Jared je... il faut que j'y aille.

Je courrais presque jusqu'au bureau et frappais.

- Entrez !

J'ouvris doucement la porte et vis Ambre, sa mère, mon père, et bien sûr le directeur.

- Bien, asseyez-vous mademoiselle Akkalah. Et donnez nous votre version sur cet incident.

Incident mon oeil ! Je m'assis à côté de mon père en lançant un regard noir a Ambre.

- Elle m'a provoquée, je n'ai fais que me défendre !  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est toi qui m'a frappait sans aucune raison !  
- Insulté mes soeurs et ma meilleure amie ce n'est pas une raison ça ?! m'exclamais-je en me levant.

Mon père me força à m'asseoir. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et regardais le sol, bougeant nerveusement les jambes. Ils discutaient entre eux mais je n'écoutais plus. Je repensais à ce que j'avais ressentis lorsque Jared avait posé sa main sur ma joue. Inconsciemment, je souris. Ce qui n'échappa pas au proviseur.

- Cela vous faire rire mademoiselle Akkalah ?  
- Quoi ? sursautais-je. Oh, pas du tout.

Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes et regarda la mère d'Ambre et mon père.

- Je ne peux bien sûr pas les renvoyer, commença-t-il.

Tu m'étonne. Nos parents verse une peu d'argent chaque année pour que le lycée puisse avoir certains privilèges.

- Pour cette fois je ne vais rien dire. Mais j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous.

Mon père se leva et remercia le proviseur. Nous sortions du bureau et je passais récupérais mes affaires à mon casier. Je me surpris à espérer croiser Jared dans les couloirs.

Mon père ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison.

- Kim, qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Je baissais la tête et m'assis sur un des tabourets du bar.

- Elle a parlé d'Alexia, soufflais-je.

Il soupira et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Quelques larmes glissèrent sur mes joues et tombèrent sur sa chemise blanche.

_Point de vue de Jared Najera:_

J'ai foiré ! Mais quel con ! Emily m'a prévenue en plus ! Je soupirais et me laissais tomber sur le canapé de Sam. Emily était à la cuisine et préparait quelque chose à manger.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je me suis laisser emporté, soupirais-je.

- Oh, souffla-t-elle.

- Et elle c'est battu avec une fille. Je suis arrivée un peu trop tard, elle était déjà blesser.

Paul entra en riant.

- Kim se battre ? Impossible !

- Et pourtant, soupirais-je. Dans le bureau du proviseur elle a dit que Abre avait insulté ses soeurs et sa meilleure amie.

- T'es sûr qu'elle a dit : _ses soeurs_ ? Parce-que Kim n'a qu'une seule soeur.

Je laissais tomber et sortis me dégourdir les jambe. Je passais près de la maison de Kim, et la vit, dans les bras de son père, pleurant. Mon coeur se serra. Je ne pouvais rien faire.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Point de vu de Jared Najera :_

Je devais aller la voir. Maintenant. Il fallait que je lui parle.

- Faut que j'y aille, dis-je en me levant.

- Aller où ? demanda Sam en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Bah... Dehors.

- Jared !

- Bon ok, je dois aller voir Kim !

- C'est une mauvaise idée.

- Peut-être, mais il le faut. Il faut que je lui parle.

J'ouvris la porte mais la voix de l'Alpha m'arrêta à nouveau.

- Je serais toi je ne lui parlerais pas de notre secret. Elle n'est pas encore prête.

Je soufflais et sortis en claquant la porte. Qu'est-ce-qu'il m'énerve ! Lui il a pas eut de problèmes avec Emily apparemment ! Donc il est très mal placé pour me donner des conseils !

- Je serais toi je me dépêcherais, dit Paul en sortant des arbres.

- Quoi ?

- Kim part dans 10 minutes avec Lyz à Port Angeles.

- Et ben je vais à Port Angeles alors !

- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. T'imagine si tu t'énerve et que tu perds le contrôle ?

- Il faut que je lui parle.

Je retirais mon short et me transformais. Paul rentra chez Sam. Mais qu'est-ce-que Lyz et Kim vont faire un samedi soir à Port Angeles ? C'est dangereux !

Je m'arrêtais derrière sa maison et regardais sa fenêtre. Elle était entrain de se coiffer sur son lit. Je soupirais et me retransformais. J'enfilais mon short et un t-shirt, puis fis le tour de la maison pour sonner. Ses parents n'étaient pas là heureusement, c'est sa soeur qui m'ouvrit.

- Salut Jared. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Euh... Est-ce-que Kim est là ?

Je pouvais pas lui dire que je voulais parler à Kim alors que je n'étais pas censé être passé derrière la maison pour la voir.

- Oui, dans sa chambre. Dernière porte au fond du couloir.

- Merci.

Elle se décala pour me laisser entrer. Je montais directement à l'étage et frappais à la porte que Roxanna m'a indiquée.

- Va-t-en Roxy !

- C'est moi, dis-je doucement.

Elle marmonna quelque chose et se leva pour m'ouvrir.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Te parler.

Elle croisa ses bras sur son ventre et me regarda. Elle avait l'air fatiguée.

- J'ai pas le temps désolée, je dois aller chercher Lyz.

Elle passa à côté de moi, je lui attrapais délicatement le poignet et elle frissonna sous mes doigts.

- S'il te plaît, c'est important.

Elle se tourna vers moi, et son regard accrocha le mien. Un soupire s'échappa de sa bouche si parfaite et elle hocha la tête en retournant dans sa chambre. Je la suivis et elle ferma rapidement la porte.

- Je t'écoute.

Elle s'adossa contre la porte et me regarda, impatiente.

- Voilà je... euh...

Mince, pourquoi est-ce-que je n'ai pas réfléchis à ce que j'allais lui dire ?! Je suis qu'un imbécile. Elle soupira et se tourna pour ouvrir la porte. Vite Jared !

- Je suis désolé ! m'exclamais-je. Je sais que je n'arrête pas de te le dire mais... c'est vrai. Je m'en veux vraiment pour ce que je t'ai fais, et même pour t'avoir ignoré alors que j'aurais pu commencer à m'intéresser à toi bien avant. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Et je sais aussi que tu dois me prendre pour un salaud de première... Mais j'ai changé. Je te le jure. Il c'est passé quelque chose lundi soir... je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment mais ça m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Il faut que tu me fasse confiance Kim, s'il te plaît.

Elle s'était retournée, et avait plongée son regard dans le mien. Elle est si belle, si parfaite... Peut-être même trop pour moi. Je m'approchais d'elle et pris délicatement ses mains entre mes doigts.

- Tu compte beaucoup pour moi Kim, et savoir que tu me déteste à cause d'une erreur que j'ai commis me rend malade. Tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est passer un peu plus de temps avec toi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me parler, mais son portable sonna dans sa poche. Elle s'excusa et retira une de ses mains des miennes pour décrocher.

- Allô ?

Grâce à ma super ouïe, j'entendais tout.

- On avait pas un rencard toutes les deux ce soir ? T'es en retard ma vieille ! Tu sais que ça fait 10 minutes que je poirote devant chez moi !

- Désolée Lyz, sourit Kim. Je me dépêche.

- Ok, je t'attends !

Elle raccrocha et me regarda.

- Désolée, il faut que j'y aille.

J'acquiesçais en baissant la tête.

- Jared ? Je pense que je pourrais réussir à te pardonner, mais pour l'instant je pense que c'est trop tôt. J'ai besoin de voir que tu as vraiment changé, comme tu le dis.

- Je comprends, soufflais-je en relevant la tête. Merci Kim.

Elle me sourit, ses yeux brillaient comme si elle allait pleurer. Je ne réfléchis pas et la pris doucement dans mes bras. Elle fut d'abord surprise, mais glissa ses bras autour de moi.

- Va falloir qu'on m'explique pourquoi je suis aussi guimauve quand tu es là, ria-t-elle.

- Quoi ? ris-je.

Elle se recula en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Oh mon dieu ! J'ai pas dis ça quand même !

Je ris et me penchais pour lui embrasser la joue.

- Tu devais pas sortir avec Lyz ?

- Euh... Si. Jared je t'en supplie, oublie ce que j'ai dis.

- Sa risque d'être dur mais... je vais essayer.

Elle sourit et attrapa son sac sur son bureau.

- J'espère que Lyz ne me piquera pas une crise pour mon retard.

Je souris et la suivis en bas.

- Rox', j'y vais, si maman rentre tu lui dis que je sus avec Lyz, comprit ?

- D'accord, passe une bonne soirée ! dit-elle sans lever les yeux de la télé.

Nous sortions et j'accompagnais mon imprégnée jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Et qu'est-ce-que vous allez faire à Port Angeles au faite ? demandais-je.

- Comment tu sais qu'on va à Port Angeles ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh! Euh... C'est Paul qui me l'a dit.

- Ah, je vois. On va voir un film en faite, puis on ira sûrement manger quelque part après.

J'acquiesçais et plongeais mes mains dans mes poches. J'allais lui répondre, mais un hurlement de loup me coupe. Merde Sam, pas maintenant ! Kim ne semblait rien avoir entendu, heureusement. C'est vrai que pour une fois, Sam n'avait pas hurler fort.

- Désolé Kim, il faut que j'y aille, dis-je en me reculant malgré moi.

- D'accord, passe une bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi.

Elle sourit et je sentis son regard dans mon dos alors que je m'éloignais. Elle m'a presque pardonné ! Je souris comme un crétin et entré dans la forêt pour me transformer aussitôt.

_- Qu'est-ce-qu'il ce passe Sam ?_

_- La sangsue au dreadlocks est revenue, on essaye de la coincée avec Paul, on est près des falaises. Dépêche-toi ! _

Je me mis à courir pour rejoindre Sam et Paul. Toujours au mauvais moment celle-là !

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah :_

Je m'arrêtais devant la maison des Yiruma et Lyz monta.

- Enfin ! J'ai cru que t'allais jamais arriver ! Et tu... Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Bizarrement. Qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé ?

- Rien, dis-je en redémarrant.

- Kimberly !

Je levais les yeux au ciel quand elle prononça mon prénom complet.

- Jared est venu me voir tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai ?! sautilla-t-elle sur son siège.

Sa réaction est plutôt... bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle a l'air aussi contente ?

- Et qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé alors ? dit-elle en se calmant.

- On a discuté rapidement, puis il est partit.

- Même pas de bisous ? demanda-t-elle choquée.

- Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il m'aurait embrassé ?

Elle haussa les épaules et s'installa correctement sur son siège.

_Point de vue de Emily Young :_

Je terminais de préparer le dîner, lorsque les garçons débarquèrent, la mine défaite.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demandais-je alors que Sam s'approcha pour m'embrasser la joue.

- On l'a pas eu, dit Jared en s'affalant sur une chaise. Mais il y a une bonne nouvelle ! sourit-il.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? demandais-je en regardant Sam.

Celui-ci sourit et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Je regardais Jared, qui souriait toujours.

- J'ai parlé avec Kim.

- C'est vrai ? Et qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a dit ? demandais-je aussitôt, contente pour lui.

- Pour résumer, elle me laisse une chance de lui prouver que j'ai vraiment changé.

- Mais c'est super ! souris-je en posant ma main sur celle de Sam, posée sur ma taille.

- Faut juste que je fasse pas de gaffe, sourit-il en se levant. Bon, je vais rentrer. Pourvu que maman m'engueule pas trop.

- Bonne chance, lui dit Paul en riant.

Jared grogna, mais sortit après m'avoir fait la bise. Je savais que Kim accepterais Jared, même si ce n'est pas encore gagné, c'est déjà un grand pas en avant pour eux deux.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah :_

__Je soupire pour la millième fois de la journée et lance un regard désespérée à ma mère. Elle fait comme si elle ne me remarquait pas, encore énervée d'avoir appris par la mère d'Ambre que je m'étais battue avec celle-ci. Elle aurait pas pu fermer sa grande bouche peinturlurée ? Je ramène mes jambes contre moi et les entoures de mes bras. Ma mère souffle et me lance un regard courroucé.

- Tes pieds sur le canapé Kimberly !

Je grimace et laisse retomber mes jambes. Kim ! Kim ! Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, si ? Elle souffle à nouveau et se remet à son repassage. Elle aurait pas pu me trouver une autre punition que de rester assise sans rien faire ? Non, bien sûr que non. Papa avait tenté de la calmer, mais il s'est fait envoyer sur les roses. Mon portable posé sur la table basse, avec interdiction formelle de le toucher, n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Lyz sûrement. Je lançais un regard suppliant à ma chère mère. Elle me regarda pendant deux secondes et secoua la tête. Je soupirais et jetais presque ma tête en arrière, fixant le plafond, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Roxy entra dans le salon, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique à fond.

- Roxanne ! s'écria maman.

- Quoi ? cria-t-elle à son tour en retirant un écouteur.

- Baisse moi tout de suite ce son !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et éteignit son iPod pour le ranger dans sa poche.

- Tu peux pas autoriser Kim à prendre son portable ? Lyz arrête pas de me harceler de messages.

Je la regardais, surprise. Lyz n'avait pas le numéro de Roxy. Elle me fit une grimace qui voulait dire : _La ferme, j'essaye de t'aider ! _ Je souris légèrement et regardais à nouveau le plafond. Maman soupira et je la vis poser son regard sur moi pendant quelques secondes. Je tentais tant bien que mal de retenir mon sourire, je savais qu'elle allait craquer.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Mais tu vas me faire quelques courses en échange. Et que cela ne se reproduise plus, c'est compris ?

- Oui ! acceptais-je aussitôt. C'est promis ! Merci m'man !

Je me levais d'un bon et récupéré mon portable sur la table basse : 10 messages de Lyz, un autre _d'un numéro inconnu_ et 2 appels manqués _du numéro inconnu. _ Je n'eus le temps de ne rien ouvrir, que maman me tendit une liste avec sa carte.

- Tu prend juste ce qu'il y a sur la liste.

- Compris !

Je lui embrassais rapidement la joue, histoire de passer pour une petite fille modèle pendant quelques secondes, puis montais dans ma chambre pour enfiler mes bottes, ma veste et prendre mon sac.

- De rien, lança Roxy en passant devant ma chambre.

- Merci Rox' !

Je repris mon portable et mes clefs puis descendis.

- A plus tard !

Je sortis rapidement. Vue qu'il fait plutôt beau, et que l'épicerie n'est pas loin, je laisse ma voiture à la maison et utilise mes pieds pour une fois ! Je sortis mon portable pour lire tout mes messages. Lyz me demandait si j'allais bien, pourquoi je ne lui répondais pas, si j'avais des nouvelles de Jared... Je souris légèrement en repensant à l'autre soir. J'espère vraiment que je ne me suis pas faite avoir une nouvelle fois. J'arrive rapidement à l'épicerie, et prend un panier en entrant. Je le cale sur mon bras, et écoute le message _du numéro inconnu_ tout en marchant dans les rayons, la liste à la main.

"- Hum... Salut Kim, c'est Jared. Euh je... Enfin je m'attendais à ce que tu décroche, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler à un répondeur..."

Je souris légèrement et attrapais tant bien que mal un paquet de biscotte.

"- Enfin, c'est pas trop grave. Euh... Tu sais par apport à l'autre soir je... Tu sais je suis vraiment content que tu m'ais pardonné. Et je..."

Je n'entendis pas la suite que je percutais quelqu'un. Cette personne n'avait pas l'air trop forte, et je réussis à ne rien faire tomber.

- Pardon, je suis désolée ! m'empressais-je de dire.

- Non c'est rien, me sourit une jeune femme Quileute. J'aurais dû regarder où je marchais.

- Non c'est...

- On est peut-être toutes les deux fautives dans ce cas, me coupa-t-elle.

Je souris légèrement. Son visage me rappelait quelque chose. Oh... Mais bien sûr !

- Tu es Emily, la cousine de Seth et Leah Clearwater ?

Elle baissa légèrement la tête et lâcha un léger "oui". D'après les rumeurs de La Push, elle sortait avec Sam Uley, l'ex petit-copain de Leah. Emily devait avoir devinée que j'avais fais le rapprochement car elle n'osa pas relever la tête. Je me sentis aussitôt idiote, elle avait plutôt l'air gentille et je la mettais mal à l'aise.

- Désolée, me répétais-je.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et regarda ses pieds. Je vis Sam Uley entrer dans le rayon. Wow ! Il font leurs courses ensembles ? C'est trop mignon ! Ouais bon faut que je me calme un peu, il font ce qu'ils veulent !

- Tout vas bien Emy ? demanda-t-il doucement à sa chérie.

- Oui, tout vas bien, sourit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Je me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise quand il lui sourit à son tour. Ils ont l'air si... Je trouve même pas de mots assez juste pour définir leur couple -si jamais il y en a un. Parfait ? Magnifique ? On a vraiment l'impression que quelque chose les lies et c'est légèrement flippant...

- Tu dois être Kim, non ? demanda Sam dès qu'il eut lâcher son amoureuse des yeux.

- Euh... Oui mais...

- On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, me coupa-t-il.

Emily sourit lançant un autre regard énamouré à Sam. Ouais, c'est vraiment gênant là.

- Euh... D'accord. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai des courses à faire. Et vous aussi sûrement.

Sam hocha simplement la tête et Emily me retint juste avant que je ne m'éloigne.

- Oh Kim ! Ça te dis de venir manger chez nous demain soir ? On fait un barbecue.

Un immense sourire éclata sur le visage de Sam lorsqu'Emily prononça les mots "chez nous". Je confirme, ça devient vraiment flippant.

- C'est gentille mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer et je...

- Tu ne discute pas ! Tu ne dois pas savoir où s'est... Jared te montrera ! Tu es d'accord ?

- Euh je...

- Génial ! Vivement demain !

Elle me prit rapidement dans ses bras et attrapa la main de Sam, l'entraînant vers les autres rayons pour finir leurs achats. Je restais quelques secondes sans bouger. Elle est vraiment lunatique. Elle passe de gênée à complètement excitée en l'espace de deux minutes. Bon, on oublie. Je repris la liste et me remis à faire les courses, espérant finir assez vite.

_Point de vue de Jared Najera :_

Je sautais presque sur Emily lorsqu'elle eut finit son récit.

- Oh merci Emily ! T'es vraiment géniale ! Je t'...

- Bon ça va là, dit Sam en m'attrapant par l'épaule.

Je me reculais aussitôt, ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres de mon Alpha.

- T'inquiète pas Sam. Emily est bien mais ... Kim est encore mieux !

Paul sourit dans le canapé. Ouais, Paul a sourit. On devrait faire une croix rouge sur le calendrier !

- C'est ce que tu pense ! répliqua Sam en serrant Emily contre lui.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et m'affalais à côté de Paul après avoir encore une fois remercié Emily pour son incroyable gentillesse. Paul me lança un vague regard et se concentra sur son émission.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa simplement les épaules. Sont truc avait l'air plutôt débile, mais bon. Je sentis quelques chose vibrer dans ma poche. Je sortis aussitôt mon portable et décrochais sans regarder le numéro, mais espérant que ce soit Kim.

- Allô ?

- Salut Jared.

Je souris et calais ma tête entre les cousins du canapé.

- Salut Kim.

- Vue la voix que tu as je parierais n'importe quoi qu'Emily t'as dit qu'on s'était vu à l'épicerie.

- Je.. Non pas du tout ! Tu l'as vue ? Première nouvelle !

- Tu ne sais pas mentir.

Je l'imaginais très bien sourire derrière son portable. Je souris à mon tour et me redressais un peu.

- Ouais, désolé. Tu sais pour demain... j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu faire un tour avant d'aller chez Sam...

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme ont dit ! Je croisais les doigts, et Paul me regarda avec amusement. On verra quand ce sera son tour, il rigolera moins ! Je jure que dès qu'il s'imprégnera je lui rendrais tout les commentaires sarcastiques que j'ai subis, et je suis certain que Sam fera la même chose !

- Jared ?

- Hein ? Oui ?

Elle rit doucement. Ah ce rire... Je pourrais l'écoutais des millions de fois sans m'en lasser.

- Je te disais que j'étais d'accord.

Je souris et me mis à sautiller légèrement sur place. Elle avait dit oui !

- Je devrais te filmer, c'est vraiment trop drôle, lâcha Paul.

Je le frappais avec un coussin et m'éloignais un peu plus de lui.

- C'est Paul que je viens d'entendre ? demanda Kim.

- Euh non... C'est... Sam.

- Pardon? s'écria Paul. T'es entrain de me comparer à Sam !

- Putain Paul ferme-là !

Je me levais et sortis de la maison. Il est vraiment pas possible quand il s'y met lui !

- Désolé Kim. Euh... bon comme tu l'as compris c'était Paul.

- Mmh. Ta réaction était si bizarre que ça pour que Paul dise ça ?

- Euh je...

Mince ! Je suis censé dire quoi maintenant ? Merci beaucoup Paul !

- T'inquiète, je plaisante. Il faut que je te laisse Jared. A demain.

- Euh.. Ok, a demain Kim.

Elle raccrocha. Je soupirais et me mis à sourire. Elle avait dit oui ! Ça fait trop d'un coup, il va sûrement m'arriver une tuile bientôt ! Génial, _Jared le pessimiste_ est de retour ! Faut que j'arrête de parler dans ma tête moi...


	10. Chapitre 9

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah :_

Je fus surprise en arrivant de voir Paul avec Lyz près de nos casiers. Lyz me fit un léger sourire, ayant compris que je savais que c'était elle qui avait laissé mon numéro à Jared. Elle devait penser que je lui en voulais. Ce qui était faux, mais elle est un peu paranoïaque sur les bords. Je souris franchement à ma meilleure amie et la pris dans mes bras. Elle parut d'abord surprise mais ne dit rien.

- Ah ! rigola Paul. Elle a enfin son rendez-vous avec Jared, je vois pas comment elle pourrait t'en vouloir ! J'avais raison, comme toujours !  
- Enfin de retour, Monsieur le Géant ! dis-je en ignorant sa remarque, et me détachais de sa jumelle.  
- Comme tu peux le voir, Madame la Naine !  
- Je suis pas une naine ! dis-je en lui lançant un regard légèrement meurtrier.  
- Tu es juste légèrement en dessous de la taille normale d'une petite fille !  
- Hey ! protesta Lyz. Je te signale qu'elle est plus grande que moi !

Paul éclata de rire et ouvrit son casier.

- Vous êtes trop susceptibles les filles !  
- On t'emmerde Paul ! répliquais-je.

Ce fut à son tour de me lancer un regard meurtrier. Je souris en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Salut tout le monde ! lança une voix à côté de moi.

Je sursautais en retenant mon souffle. Il est cinglé d'apparaître comme ça !

- Mais t'es malade ! J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque !  
- C'est théoriquement impossible, répliqua-t-il. Mais désolé quand même.  
- Tout est possible !

La sonnerie retentit alors qu'il allait me répondre. Lyz m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna vers le gymnase. Elle avait l'air un peu trop contente.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te mets d'aussi bonne humeur ? demandais-je.  
- Rien du tout ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je laissais tomber, n'ayant pas trop envie de me prendre la tête pour rien. On entra dans les vestiaires, où Ambre s'y trouvaient déjà. Sa joue était encore un peu bleu. Je souris, fière de moi, et m'assis sur un des banc pour me changer. Ambre me regarda comme si j'étais un parasite, mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, elle ne m'adressa pas la parole. J'enfilais mon jogging et mon t-shirt de sport, puis mes baskets et m'attachais les cheveux en une queue de cheval assez haute. Lyz et moi sortions une fois prête et allions directement dans les gradins. En voyant le prof installer les tatamis avec des gars de notre classe, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on va faire lutte, se plaignit Lyz.  
- D'accord, je ne te le dirais pas.

Elle me donna un coup de coude et je ris légèrement.

- Andouile.  
- Cornichon.  
- Poisson pané !  
- Tomate !  
- Patate !  
- Aubergine !  
- Vous faites une liste de course ? ria Paul en s'approchant avec Jared.  
- Bah bien sûr ! On a rien de mieux à faire, soupira Lyz.

Le prof se plaça comme d'habitude devant les gradins et attendis que tout le monde se taise.

- Bon, aujourd'hui ce sera lutte !

Lyz gémit et prit son visage entre ses mains. Ce que tout le monde remarqua.

- Que ça vous plaise ou pas c'est la même chose Yiruma ! lança le prof.

Puis il reprit son "discours" et montra quelques exercices qu'on allait devoir faire. Et évidement, monsieur fit les groupes. Rah que je déteste ce prof ! Lyz aussi n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. Elle se retrouva quand même avec son jumeau, ce que je trouve injuste étant donné que Paul possède une force de monstre comparé à Lyz. Les gradins se vidèrent doucement, et je remarquais qu'il ne restait plus que Ambre en fille. Pitié non ! Quitte à choisir, je préfère aller avec Jared !

- Kim !

Je sursautais et regardais le prof.

- Oui ?  
- Avec Nathan.

Ouf ! Enfin non, pas ouf ! Nathan est un joueur de l'équipe de football du lycée, et aussi accessoirement l'actuel petit-ami d'Ambre. Celle-ci me lança un regard noir, que je répondis par un grand sourire hypocrite. Je rejoignis mon adversaire sur le tapis, et dès le premier exercice il me mit par terre. Je déteste le prof ! Non mais il croit qu'on à une super force pour nous mettre face à des gars aussi fort qu'eux ?! Je me relevais en marmonnant et me remis en position.

- Tu l'as bien amoché Ambre vendredi, sourit-il.

Il est pas un peu bizarre ? J'ai tabassé sa copine et il vient presque me féliciter en souriant.

- Et alors ? répliquais-je d'un ton peu assuré.

Il haussa les épaules et d'un geste il me remit sur le tatamis. Je soufflais et me préparais mentalement à lui mettre une raclée.

- Il était temps que quelqu'un lui remette les idées en place.

J'essayais d'utiliser ma force pour le faire tomber, mais évidement, c'est moi qui me retrouva sur le tapis.

- Tu me félicite d'avoir tabassé ta copine ? dis-je en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.  
- On est plus ensemble.  
- Oh, désolée de l'apprendre, dis-je en tentant de retenir mon sourire.  
- Je suis sûr que tu jubile intérieurement.  
- Même pas vrai !  
- Kimberly, Nathan ! Vous voulez peut-être que je vous apporte du thé et des biscuits ? lança le prof d'un air énervé.  
- Ce serait tellement gentil, marmonnais-je.

Nathan m'entendit et me regarda en souriant. Il est plutôt sympa en faire pour un ex d'Ambre. On se remis en position, et il ne résista pas quand j'ai fais la prise que le prof nous avait montré.

A midi, j'étais assit à un table avec Paul et Jared, alors que Lyz n'était pas encore sortis de cours. Je mangeais distraitement pendant que les gars discutaient entre eux. Ce qui m'avait le plus surpris, c'était que Jared s'était assit à côté de moi plutôt que de ce mettre à côté de Paul.

- Je vais le tuer ! lâcha Lyz en s'asseyant en face de moi.  
- Qui dont ? demandais-je sans lever les yeux de mon assiette.  
- Embry !  
- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fais ?

Elle souffle et entame son sandwich, visiblement énervée.

- C'est qu'un con ! Il était entrain de flirter avec Ambre !  
- T'es sûre ? demandais-je en la regardant.

Ambre n'était pas vraiment le genre d'Embry... Quoi qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir puisqu'il n'est jamais sortit avec une fille.

- Et le pire c'est que cette garce n'arrêtait pas de me regarder !  
- Elle te cherche, concluais-je.  
- Ouais bah elle va me trouver !  
- Je serais toi je laisserais tomber.  
- Tu t'es bien battue avec elle vendredi !  
- J'avais une bonne raison.  
- Ouais, c'est vrai.

Elle se tut et se concentra sur son sandwich. Paul et Jared la regardait, un peu surpris.

- Embry Call, hein ? demanda sarcastiquement Paul.  
- Hé merde, lâcha Lyz.

Je faillis m'étouffer en voyant Ambre entrer, Embry pendu à son bras. Le pauvre ! Quoi qu'il a pas l'air d'aller si mal que ça. Lyz se tourna pour les voir et se retourna aussitôt. Paul se tourna aussi pour voir Embry, mais ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Cet imbécile souriait en plus ! Moi aussi j'ai des envies de meurtre d'un coup !

Je soupirais et regardais l'horloge pour la dixième fois depuis le début du cour. 16 heure 51. Plus que 9 minutes et je pourrais enfin sortir retrouver Jared. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive en ce moment ? Depuis quand est-ce-que j'ai hâte de le voir ? Il s'est excusé, et m'a promit d'être correct, mais à part ça ...

- Ce sera un devoir à rendre dans une semaine, et vous le ferez par deux, annonça le professeur d'histoire en marquant le sujet au tableau.

Je soufflais discrètement et me décidais à noter le sujet du devoir. Lyz me regardait en souriant. Elle se foutait de moi depuis tout à l'heure. Ce qu'elle peut être énervante parfois !

- J'ai déjà fais vos groupes.

Le prof s'assit à son bureau et sortit une feuille blanche d'une pochette en carton. Génial, on a même pas le droit de choisir avec qui on doit travailler. Bon, je pense déjà qu'il n'y a aucunes chances pour que je me retrouve avec Lyz.

- Lyz, avec Embry.

Ma meilleure amie blêmit alors que je lui souriais. Embry souriait comme un crétin au bout de la salle. Même si je n'approuve pas vraiment qu'il flirte avec Ambre -après tout c'est son problème si il veut sortir avec une Barbie, garce, pot de peinture, et tant d'autres choses...- c'est peut-être une bonne chose pour lui et Lyz ce devoir.

- Kimberly... avec Jacob.

Je faillis tomber de ma chaise, alors que Lyz éclata de rire, visiblement elle allait qu'il y a deux secondes. Je grimaçais et me rassis correctement sur ma chaise.

- Tu pourrais peut-être lui proposer de se couper les cheveux, me chuchota-t-il Lyz.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ses parents lui donne la mémoire d'un dauphin ! Je soupirais et fermais mon cahier alors qu'elle continuait de se foutre de moi. Je lui donnais un coup de coude et elle faillit s'étouffer avec son rire.

- Mademoiselle Yiruma, voulez-vous aller rire dans le bureau du proviseur ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête en se pinçant les lèvres pour retenir son rire. Le prof termina de faire les groupes, et je me surpris à être légèrement jalouse lorsqu'il annonça que Jared était avec Laura, une des filles qui suivait Ambre partout. La sonnerie retentit enfin et je rangeais rapidement mes affaires. Une main m'attrapa le poignet alors que je sortais de la salle, je me retournais aussitôt et vis Jacob.

- Oh.. euh... désolé, dit-il en relâchant mon poignet. Hum... Tu veux qu'on commence ce soir ou...  
- Désolée mais ce soir je peux pas. Demain si tu veux.  
- C'est bon pour moi. A demain !

Il me sourit et s'éloigna. Je vis Lyz discutait avec Embry près de nos casiers. J'espère que ça ira pour eux deux.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il te voulait Jacob ?

Je sursautais et me tournais vers Jared. Il avait l'air tendu. Je levais les yeux au ciel et marchais vers mon casier.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça s'il te plaît ? Et il me demandait juste si je voulais travailler avec lui ce soir pour le devoir.  
- Désolé. Mais ce soir on...  
- Je lui ai dis que je pouvais pas, dis-je en ouvrant mon casier.

Du coin de l'oeil je le vis sourire. Je récupérais mes quelques livres et mes affaires de sport, puis refermais mon casier. Jared attrapa ma main, et je sentis de légers picotements dans le bas de mon ventre.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il avec on petit sourire en coin.

Je fondis presque. Il va falloir que j'apprenne contrôler ce côté guimauve ...

_Point de vue de Jared Najera :_

Arrivés à la plage, nous nous asseyons par terre. Au bout d'un moment, Kim se mit à dessiner distraitement sur le sable. Je souris en le regardant faire.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle sans me regarder.  
- Je t'écoute, hésitais-je.  
- Pourquoi tu tenais tellement à ce que je te pardonne ?

Je baissais automatiquement la tête alors qu'elle me regardait enfin.

- Jared ?

Je relevais aussitôt la tête vers elle.

- Désolé. Euh je... C'est dur à expliquer. En faite...

Je soufflais et me raclais la gorge, essayant de trouver mes mots. Kim ramena ses jambes contre elle et attendit que je parle.

- Tu.. Non enfin je...

Je soufflais encore un fois et me massais la nuque, un peu gêné. Elle me fit un petit sourire d'encouragement. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

- C'est dur à expliquer, me répétais-je. Mais... Je t'apprécie beaucoup Kim. Et l'autre jour j'ai agis comme un imbécile, mais comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai changé. Et ça me tuais de savoir que tu m'en voulais.

Elle me regarda pendant un moment, cherchant sûrement à trouver le moindre signe de mensonge. Elle sourit finalement, et je lui rendis aussitôt, soulagée qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal ou ne s'énerve. Elle se redressa un peu et m'embrassa la joue. Je souris comme un crétin bien sûr.

- Je t'apprécie aussi, finalement, me sourit-elle.

Je sentis mon coeur bondir dans ma cage thoracique. Ces simples petits mots me rendaient heureux. Ce n'est pas vraiment un "je t'aime", mais c'est un bon début.


	11. Chapitre 10

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah : _

L'ambiance était parfaite. Pour une fois, Paul ne faisait pas son chieur et était même plutôt sympa ! Emily et moi nous entendions à merveille, ce qui semblait plaire à Jared et Sam.

Je terminais de décorer le gâteau comme Emily me l'avait indiqué, quand une main chaude se posa dans mon dos. Je sursautais et me retournais pour voir Jared, qui souriait, fier de lui bien sûr.

- Si tu continue à me faire peur comme ça, je vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque.  
- C'est impossible, tu es beaucoup trop jeune, répliqua-t-il en s'adossant contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés sur son torse.  
- Rien n'est impossible mon cher.  
- C'est peut-être vrai... sauf quand je dis que quelque chose est impossible. J'ai toujours raison.  
- Evidemment, ris-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il rit à son tour et me regarda décorer le gâteau. Je remarquais du coin de l'oeil, Sam et Emily se faire des mamours dans la salle à manger. Paul faisait comme si ils n'étaient pas là, visiblement un peu gêné par leurs marques d'affections.

- Je peux en prendre un bout ? tenta Jared en me faisant des petits yeux de cocker.  
- Laisse-moi réfléchir... euh... Non !  
- Et même si je fais ça ?

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa la joue. Mon corps fut parcourut de frison à son contact. Et lorsqu'il se recula, je me sentis refroidir d'un coup.

- Même pas ! dis-je en tentant de remettre en ordre mes pensées.

Il sourit, encore une fois fier de son effet. Imbécile !

- Et si je faisais...

- Bon il vient ce gâteau ? le coupa Paul en entrant dans la petite cuisine.

- Paul ! l'appela Sam.

L'intéressé grogna... Oui, grogna ! Mais obéit tout de même à Sam et retourna dans la salle à manger. Je terminais rapidement de décorer le gâteau, Jared ne me lâchait pas des yeux, j'en avais les mains qui tremblaient.

Je terminais finalement et apportais le gâteau à table, Jared évidemment sur mes talons.

- C'est pas trop tôt, marmonna Paul.

- T'avais qu'a le faire toi même si t'es pas content, répliquais-je en reprenant ma place.

Sam sourit à ma remarque et embrassa la tempe d'Emily avant de couper le gâteau en plusieurs parts. Emily se mit à raconter les tentatives plutôt minables pour tenter de la conquérir.

- Même si j'ai un peu perdu la main en matière de drague, tu es quand même là, non ? sourit-il, fier de lui.

- Imbécile, ria Emily en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Sam.

Et ils s'embrassèrent. _Encore_. Ça devenait limite gênant de rester dans la même pièce qu'eux tellement ils étalaient leur bonheur.

- Moi j'y vais, lança Paul en se levant. A demain !

- A demain, lui répondis-je en même temps que Jared.

Le couple en face de nous le salua vaguement, trop occupé.

- Moi aussi je vais pas tarder à y aller, mes parents sont sûrement rentrés. Tu veux de l'aide pour nettoyer Emily ? demandais-je en me levant à mon tour.

- Non c'est bon, me sourit-elle. Vas-y, Sam va faire la vaisselle.

- Evidemment, souffla l'intéressé.

Je souris et allais chercher ma veste.

- Tu veux que je te dépose ? demandais-je à Jared.

Il acquiesça simplement en me remerciant et se leva à son tour. Je fis la bise à Emily et Sam qui commençait déjà à débarrasser la table.

- Tu repars quand alors Emily ?

- Samedi, je reprends les cours dimanche.

- Je passerais sûrement avant si tu veux.

- Bien sûr ! me sourit-elle en me serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras. Et faites attention sur la route.

- T'inquiète pas, souris-je à mon tour.

Sam et Jared s'échangèrent deux trois paroles que je n'entendis pas, et nous partions. Je m'installais devant le volant et attendis que Jared soit lui aussi installé pour démarrer.

- Tu devrais mettre ta ceinture, suggéra-t-il en me faisant un petit sourire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et la mis tout en me concentrant sur la route.

- Tu sais que tu deviens presque comme mon père, me moquais-je.

Il esquissa un léger sourire et regarda la route.

- Emily est vraiment sympa en tout cas. Par contre elle est Sam...

- Ouais, ria-t-il. Ils sont tout le temps comme ça. C'est un peu agaçant parfois.

- Ils sont amoureux, c'est normal.

- Tu as déjà eu un petit-ami ? s'intéressa-t-il.

Je le regardais pour voir si il était vraiment sérieux, mais il s'obstinait à fixer la route.

- Un seul, c'était au collège. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te retourner la question vu que je sais déjà la réponse.

Il grimaça et se redressa sur le siège.

- C'est à droite, m'indiqua-t-il.

Je tournais aussitôt et nous arrivions dans une rue assez sombre, vue qu'un réverbère sur deux fonctionnait. Je m'arrêtais devant la maison qu'il m'avait indiqué.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure.

- De quoi ?

- Sur la plage. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ce que tu m'as dis.

Il sourit et tendit la main vers mon visage pour replacer une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue, et inconsciemment, je souris. Nos regards s'accrochèrent, comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Sans que je ne le contrôle, nos visages se rapprochèrent lentement. Mon coeur battait à une vitesse incroyable dans ma poitrine. Mes mains glissèrent du volant au moment où je sentis la main de Jared passer sur ma nuque. Il bougea et se rapprocha encore un de moi, mais laissa toujours une petite distance entre nous deux, me laissant le temps de décider.

Prise d'une pulsion encore inconnue jusqu'à maintenant, je brisais les dernier millimètres et déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'eus aussitôt l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice venait d'éclater dans mon ventre, et que des milliards de papillons venaient de s'envoler. Je le sentis sourire et il répondit à mon baiser alors que mes mains s'aventurèrent dans ses cheveux. Il intensifia notre baiser et déposa son autre main sur ma hanche. Un frisson me parcourut tout le corps. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, une silhouette placée sur le perron de la maison attira mon attention. Je reculais instinctivement de Jared, qui ne parut pas surprit.

- Je devrais y aller je pense, dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

J'acquiesçais en remettant le contact.

- Kim ? m'appela-t-il doucement.

Je tournais la tête aussitôt la tête vers lui, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé.

- Oui ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

- A demain, me sourit-il.

Je lui rendis aussitôt, et il se pencha pour m'embrasser la joue. Il me sourit une dernière fois et descend de ma voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Je passais ma main sur mon visage, histoire de me remettre un peu les idées en place, et appuyais sur l'accélérateur.

Il était presque minuit quand j'arrivais à la maison. Maman regardait la télévision tout en mangeant de la glace au chocolat. Attendez, pause ! Maman ne mange jamais de chocolat. J'accrochais ma veste dans l'entrée et la rejoignis dans le salon. Elle sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu le bruit de la porte.

- Kim ! Tu es rentrée !  
- Visiblement, oui. Je croyais que tu ne mangeais jamais de glace, ou même de chocolat. Car je cite : _Ce n'est pas bon pour ta ligne_.  
- Oh, hum... J'ai eu une petite envie, c'est tout.  
- M'ouais. Bon, je vais me coucher. A demain.

Je montais dans ma chambre et enfilais un short et un débardeur pour dormir. Je me couchais dans mes draps, et soupirais en repensant au baiser de Jared. Enfin, techniquement c'est moi qui l'avait embrassé ! Mais est-ce-que c'était une bonne idée ?

J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil, la scène de tout à l'heure m'apparaissait à chaque fois que je fermais les paupières, et des millions de questions me venait. Est-ce-ce-que j'ai raison de lui faire confiance ?

_Point de vue de Lyz Yiruma :_

- Je te parie 20 dollars qu'ils se sont embrassés, me moquais-je.  
- Impossible, Kim est trop coincée.

Je lui envoyais l'oreiller le plus proche qu'il évita et me le renvoya. Evidemment, ne possédant pas ses foutus réflexes de loup, je me le pris en pleine poire.

- Hey ! m'écriais-je. Ça fait mal !  
- Même pas vrai !  
- Pfff... En tout cas Kim n'est pas coincée. Ils arriveront tout les deux mains dans la mains demain matin.  
- Qu'est-ce-qu'on pari ? Quelque chose de bien quand même vu que tu as l'air si sûre de toi.  
- Si tu perds... je dis à tout le monde que en 4 ème tu as pleuré quand une 3 ème t'as mis un râteau.  
- Et si tu perds... je parle à tout le monde de ton béguin pour Embry.

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitant un peu. Mais finit par lui taper dans la main.

- Ça marche.  
- On va bien rigoler demain !

_Kimy je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas tomber ! _


	12. Chapitre 11

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah :_

Encore allongée sur mon lit, je regardais les chiffres défiler sur mon réveil. Je n'étais vraiment pas motivée à me lever. Et pourtant, il allait bien falloir. Depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux, je m'imaginais n'importe quel scénario possible vis à vis du moment où je devrais m'expliquer avec lui. Peut-être me rejetterait-il ? Je soufflais un bon coup pour tenter de faire partir toutes ces mauvaises pensées, et me tournais sur le dos. _Debout Kim !_ m'encourageais-je mentalement. Je repoussais ma couverture et sortis du lit. J'ouvris mon armoire et sortis un simple jean, avec un haut noir. Je filais me préparer dans la salle de bain, espérant avoir encore un peu de temps devant moi.

A 8 heure pile, j'entrais dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Papa prend son café tout en lisant le journal et ne fait pas vraiment attention à moi. Je m'installe en face de lui et mange distraitement les céréales que je venais de mettre dans mon bol. Un gros titre attire mon attention sur la première page du journal. **Un tueur en série ravage Seattle**. Je frémis et mettais mon nez dans mon bol. J'ai horreur de ces articles qui racontent la mort de certaines personnes, inconnues ou non.

- Tu t'es bien amusé hier soir ? demanda papa en tournant la page de son journal.

Je rougis légèrement et baissa la tête pour le cacher au maximum.

- C'était sympa.

Il n'insista pas pour avoir plus de détails, heureusement. Je terminais mon bol et montais préparer mon sac. Mon portable sonna, alors que j'enfilais ma veste. Je décrochais juste à temps.

- Allô ?

- Salut ma p'tite Kimy !

- T'es plus petite que moi. Mais salut quand même.

Lyz ricana à travers le portable. Je lui laissais le temps de se calmer en finissant de préparer mes affaires.

- Ça t'embête de venir me chercher ? Paul est déjà partit chercher Jared et il ne m'a même pas prévenu !

- Ma pauvre petite Lyz, me moquais-je en descendant l'escalier. J'arrive dans 5 minutes.

- Merci Kimy ! A toute suite !

Je raccrochais et enfilais mes bottines. Roxy venait tout juste de se lever, ne prenant qu'a 10 heure et 30, elle avait le temps.

- A ce soir ! lançais-je avant de sortir de la maison, n'attendant pas de réponses.

Je m'installais devant le volant de ma voiture et démarrai après avoir mis ma ceinture. Je ne mis que quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant la maison des Yiruma, où Lyz attendait sur le bord du trottoir. Je ralentis un peu et m'arrêtais à sa hauteur. Elle grimpa aussitôt.

- Il t'a embrassé ? s'empressa-t-elle de me demander.

Je ris doucement et attendis qu'elle soit attachée pour redémarrer.

- Non...

- Comment ça non ?! C'est impossible ! Je suis sûre que tu es entrain de me mentir.

- C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, finis-je sans détacher mon regard de la route.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup, et sa mâchoire tomba. Elle ressemblait un peu à un poisson.

- Oublie pas de respirer, lui rappelais-je en souriant.

- Tu l'as vraiment embrassé ? fit-elle encore surprise.

- Oui. Pourquoi ça t'étonne tant ?

- Non c'est pas ça du tout ! C'est juste que... fin bref. Je suis contente pour vous deux en tout cas !

- On ne sort pas officiellement ensemble je te rappelle.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Jared doit être fou de joie ! Où alors il appréhende terriblement ta réaction.

- Tu crois ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est même sûr, sourit-elle.

Je ne répondis pas et entrais dans le parking du lycée. La voiture de Paul était déjà garée un peu plus loin de la place que j'avais trouvé.

- En tout cas... Évite de le repousser, s'il te plaît, me dit Lyz avant de descendre.

Je voulus lui répondre que ce n'était pas mon intention mais elle avait déjà fermé la porte. Je soupirais et attrapais mon sac à l'arrière avant de descendre. Lyz marchait déjà vers la voiture de son frangin, je lui emboîtais le pas, appréhendant moi aussi la réaction de Jared.

- Embry est toujours collé à cette fichue garce, soupira Lyz en jetant un coup d'oeil où ils se trouvaient.

- T'inquiète pas, il se rendra vite compte qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Et tu seras là.

Elle rougit légèrement en souriant. Mais dès qu'elle vit son jumeau, elle perdit son sourire et je suis sûre qu'elle préparait déjà tout un flot d'insultes à lui crier rien que pour avoir oublié de la prévenir qu'il partait. Jared se trouvait à côté de Paul, il me regardait. Je sentis mes joues rosir légèrement. Je plongeais mes doigts dans mes poches pour empêcher mes doigts de trembler.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as oublié ce matin ?!

- Je t'ai pas oublié ! Je savais que Kim allait venir te chercher. D'ailleurs, salut Kim !

Je lui fis un léger sourire tout en restant un peu à l'écart. Jared ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Un léger frisson me parcourut et je tentais en vain de me concentrer sur la discussion de Lyz et Paul. Mais impossible, les battements de mon coeur m'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Je sursautais en voyant Jared s'approchait. Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il me disait. Et avant que je ne réagisse, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Je souris doucement et m'accrochais au col de son t-shirt, l'attirant un peu plus vers moi. Il sourit à son tour et déposa ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Vous l'dîtes si on dérange ! lança Paul.

- Oui tu dérange, dis-je en me détachant de secondes de Jared.

Celui-ci rit contre mes lèvres mais prolongea notre baiser.

- Moi j'me casse ! Demandez une chambre temps que vous y êtes ! marmonna Paul.

Je savais que Lyz l'avait suivit. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de mettre fin à notre baiser. Jared fit la moue mais laissa ses mains sur mes hanches. Nous restions un moment comme ça, puis je me décidais à prendre la parole.

- Si tu te fou encore de moi je te jure que tu me le payeras très cher Jared.

- Je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal Kim, chuchota-t-il en caressant ma joue.

Je souris légèrement, et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

- Aller viens, on va être en retard ! dit-il en embrassant ma joue, et en saisissant ma main.

Nous marchions donc vers le bâtiment, mains dans la mains. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous, et certaines remarques me parvenaient, mais je ne tiquais pas. Un rien surprend n'importe qui ici, demain ils trouveront sûrement un autre sujet de ragots, et ce sera finit.

_Point de vue de Lyz Yiruma :_

Je m'installais à ma place habituelle, attendant que Kim me rejoigne. Embry entra, suivit d'Ambre. Celle-ci me fit un grand sourire hypocrite et alla s'asseoir à sa place, -c'est à dire derrière moi- Embry sur ses talons. Je serrais mes poings sous la table. Quelle garce ! Il serait temps que quelqu'un la remette à sa place... Kim me tira de mes pensées en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Elle avait les joues légèrement rouges et un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Alors ? demandais-je.

Elle me regarda et son sourire s'agrandit. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que ça c'était vraiment très bien passé. Je souris, heureuse qu'ils soient enfin ensemble. Ne sont-ils pas fait l'un pour l'autre après tout ? Le prof de math entra dans la salle et réclama aussitôt le silence. J'entendais Ambre glousser derrière moi, à une blague qu'Embry venait de lui raconter. Quelques bribes de leur conversation me parvint : Ambre invitait Embry à venir chez elle ce soir. Je retenais mes larmes. Kim, qi avait aussi entendu, attrapa ma main et serra délicatement mes doigts pour me soutenir. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était sortir en courant de cette salle, mais je ne voulais pas faire ce plaisir à Ambre. Je devais être forte. Embry n'est qu'un imbécile, il faut que je l'oublie...

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah :_

Lyz avait à peine prononcer deux mots depuis le cours de maths, ce qui m'inquiétais un peu. Ambre est une vraie peste. Et encore, le mot est faible ! Alors que nous nous dirigions vers le self, je remarquais Embry se dirigeait vers son casier. C'est le moment ou jamais de lui parler, et de savoir ce qu'il fiche avec Ambre.

- Il faut que je passe à mon casier. Je te retrouve à notre table ? Jared et Paul doivent déjà y être.

Elle acquiesça simplement et continua de marcher vers le self. Je me retournais et marchais vers Embry. Vue que me "battre" avec Ambre n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée vue les conséquences de la dernière fois, autant parler à Embry.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demandais-je en fermant la porte de son casier.

Il sursauta et souffla. Je remarquais aussi qu'il avait prit quelques centimètres.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il en rouvrant son casier.

- D'Ambre. De Lyz...

Il soupira et jeta presque son sac dans son casier avant de claquer la petite porte en métal. Je croisais mes bras sur mon ventre et continuais de le regarder.

- Pour Ambre c'est compliqué, et pour...

- Compliqué ? T'inquiète pas je pense que j'ai compris. Tu as juste vue qu'elle s'intéressait un peu à toi, rien que pour provoquer Lyz, ce que tu ne semble pas avoir remarqué. Alors comme n'importe quel gars, tu as juste voulut en profiter.

Je vis ses mains trembler légèrement. Je n'y fis pas attention et me concentrais sur son visage. Il avait vraiment l'air énervé.

- Et pour Lyz alors ?

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis qu'il serrait les poings. Tant mieux si il s'énerve !

- Tu sais, pendant un moment j'ai cru que t'étais quelqu'un de bien Embry. Mais en faite... tu es juste un p'tit con ! Je sais que tu aimes Lyz, ça se voit et tu n'essaye même pas de la cacher. Elle aussi elle t'aime. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es allé fricoter avec Ambre ! m'écriais-je.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Embry semblait de plus en plus énervé, et mon instinct m'incita à reculer d'un pas.

- Je me demande comment Lyz fait pour t'apprécier ! Tu t'en fiche de lui faire du mal, hein ? Tout ce qui compte c'est que...

Avant que je n'ai le temps de finir ma phrase, un immense loup gris prit la place d'Embry. Je sentis mon coeur s'arrêtait sous l'effet de la surprise, avant de repartir très rapidement. Je voulus reculer, mais mes pieds s'emmêlèrent et je tombais sur les fesses. Qu'est-ce-qu'il est dur ce sol ! _Bon sang Kim, il y a un énorme loup devant toi, et tout ce que tu trouve à penser c'est que le sol est dur ?!_ Je déglutis en regardant le loup, il avait l'air perdu. Impossible que ce soit Embry ! Non ! Des voix me parvinrent, mais elle semblaient lointaines. Le visage de Jared m'apparut, juste avant que mes paupières ne se ferment, et que le noir ne m'envahisse ...


	13. Chapitre 12

_Point de vue de Kimberly Akkalah :_

Mes paupières papillonnèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que je n'ouvre complètement le yeux. J'étais dans les bras de Jared, il marchait doucement et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que j'étais réveillée. D'un coup, tout ce qu'il c'était passé dans le couloir me revint, et mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Impossible ! Embry n'avait pas pu se transformer en loup !

- Kim ?

Je levais les yeux vers Jared. Il avait l'air inquiet. Et si j'avais tout rêvé ! Mais oui, ça semble beaucoup plus logique. J'ai dû m'endormir pendant un cour, où peut-être même que la journée n'a même pas commencé ! Jared s'arrêta et me posa doucement par terre, je remarquais qu'on étais dans la forêt.

- Est-ce-que ça va ? me demanda-t-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

J'acquiesçais lentement, m'accrochant toujours à son bras.

- Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé, et qu'Embry ne s'est pas transformé en loup.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je levais à nouveaux les yeux vers lui, il n'était plus inquiet, mais littéralement mort de trouille !

- Jared ?  
- Tu n'as pas rêvé Kim. Embry s'est bien transformé.  
- Mais comment c'est possible ? Et je... Je suis sûre que tu es entrain de te foutre de moi.  
- Non Kim. C'est malheureusement la vérité. Embry peut se transformer en loup, tout comme Sam, Paul et... moi.

Je le regardais, bouche bée. Il est entrain de se moquer de moi, c'est obligé. Ça n'existe pas les gens qui peuvent se transformer en loup ! Sauf dans... les légendes.

- Mais on n'est pas du tout dangereux Kim. Il faut que tu me crois, jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Si on se transforme c'est pour protéger la réserve...  
- Des vampires, finis-je.

Il acquiesça lentement, sans me lâcher du regard. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et le regardais.

- Montre-moi.  
- Je pense pas que...  
- S'il te plaît, insistais-je.

Il me caressa doucement les cheveux, visiblement hésitant.

- D'accord, céda-t-il avant de m'embrasser le front. Reste là, je reviens.

Il s'écarta de moi et alla se cacher derrière deux arbres. Je m'assis sur un rocher et attendis qu'il revienne. Un craquement de branche me fit sursauter, et je retins mon souffle en voyant un immense loup marron s'avancer vers moi. Il avait l'air plus petit que cel... qu'Embry. Je frissonnais en sentant sa truffe effleurer ma joue, mais finit par sourire. Ma main se posa doucement sur sa tête. Je me levais lentement et passais sur son côté sans retirer mes doigts de son pelage. Je posais ma tête contre son cou et chuchotais son prénom. Il grogna doucement en me regardant. Je souris et passais mes doigts sur son museau. Il s'écarta subitement et repartit derrière les arbres. Je me rassis à ma place, attendant qu'il revienne.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint finalement. Je souris lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras et me collait contre lui.

- Jamais je ne te ferais de mal Kim. Il ne faut pas que tu ais peur.  
- Je n'ai pas peur. C'est plutôt... complètement dingue, ris-je doucement en me détachant légèrement de lui.

Il sourit et caressa doucement ma joue avant de m'embrasser. Je souris à mon tour et passais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Et ce n'est qu'une fois à bout de souffle que nous nous détachions l'un de l'autre. Je frissonnais en sentant son souffle chaud effleurer mon cou, et remarquais qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir, je retins un cri mais ne bougeais pas, profitant de ce moment avec Jared.

- Je t'aime Kim, souffla-t-il si bas que j'eus peur d'avoir rêvé.

Je souris légèrement et me collais un peu plus contre lui.

- Rentrons. Il commence à faire nuit, et je n'ai pas envie que tu attrape froid, dit-il en attrapant ma main.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et finit par m'entraîner hors de la forêt.

_Point de vue de Jared Najera :_

Kim arrêta la voiture devant ma maison. Je posais mon regard sur son visage, elle souriait. C'était le bon moment, je devais lui dire.

- Kim ? hésitais-je.

Elle sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

- Oui ?

Vas-y bon sang ! C'est pas difficile. _Kim, je me suis imprégnée de toi. Tu es la femme de ma vie_. Pas mal, mais à voix haute ça serait mieux, non ?

- Rien, soufflais-je en baisant les yeux. A demain.

Je suis un imbécile ! Le moment était parfait !

- A demain, sourit-elle.

Je descendis de la voiture et la regardais quitter la rue. Une fois que sa voiture eut tourné, je donnais un coup de pied dans la poubelle à côté de moi.

- Mais quel con ! lâchais-je.

Je m'assis sur l'herbe humide et prit mon visage entre mes mains. Pourquoi est-ce-que je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire ?! Plus j'attendrais, plus elle m'en voudra, c'est certain. Je suis qu'un lâche. Kim a bien acceptée mon secret, pourquoi n'accepterait-elle pas que l'on soit fait l'un pour l'autre ?


End file.
